The Alvin story
by Tryingtowriteprostyle
Summary: When Claus and Claudia break out of prison and target the chipmunks and chipettes, only one man can save them all: Alvin. This is his story. sorry i've been gone so long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: JFK Airport

Time: 6:30 P.M.

Date: August, 16, 2005

"Arg! Let me go! I said let me go!" An older woman, with pale blonde hair, yelled as she dragged away by two police officers. She managed to get loose just enough to turn and face the young teenager who had been the cause of her capture. "This isn't over! I'll get you yet, Alvin!" "Anytime you wanna go, you know where to find me, Claudia." The young man said back. He was Alvin Seville. He was fifteen years old and a talking, human teen sized and shaped chipmunk. He was most well known for his being the lead singer of the band Alvin and the Chipmunks. However, for the moment, he was known as the man who, for the second time in his life, had foiled the plans of Claus and Claudia Vorstein, an infamous, jewel smuggling, brother and sister team. Seven years ago, at the young age of eight, Alvin, his brothers and their friends had put a stop to the Vorstein's plans. And now, Alvin had done it once again. Alvin watched and listened to Claudia yell and scream her lungs out. As he watched, he thought back on what had lead up to this moment and let out a sigh of relief. "Everything okay, Alvy?" Alvin heard an attractive, female voice say behind him. He turned to see Brittany Miller, also fifteen and lead singer of the all girl answer to the chipmunks, the chipettes. She was also a dear friend of Alvin's. "Yeah, Britt. Everything's alright. You and the others are safe and they are going away for a long time. So, yeah, I'd say everything's just fine." "Then what are you sighing about?" "It's just, this the first time, since the whole thing started, that I've really gotten to relax and just breathe. So, that sigh was me relaxing." Brittany nodded and then walked closer to Alvin. "Hey, Alvin?" "Hmm?" Suddenly, Brittany kissed Alvin, with all she had. "Whoa. What was that about?" "Just a small thank you, from your girlfriend." She said with a cute giggle. "Ah, it was a no big thing. I mean, I couldn't just let those psychos do whatever they wanted with you guys could I?" "Well, I guess not, but, it was a big thing Alvin. You traveled all over the world, figured out messed up clues, faced crazy booby traps and were chased by knife carrying psychos." "You went through most of that too, Britt." "Yeah, I know but…." Alvin put his hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Look, Britt. I was just doing what I thought was right. For once in my life, I'm not looking for any credit." "I see. Okay. But, still, thank you, Alvy." "No problem." But despite what he said, Alvin's thoughts couldn't help but go back to the beginning of all this. "To think, all this happened, in just two weeks."

Two weeks earlier

Location: Seville House

"Alvin, have you seen my pasta strainer?" Theodore asked. "You mean that old one that had caked on stuff from who knows how long ago on it, yet you still swore by it?" "Yeah, that's the one." "Then, nope. Not since Dave threw it out yesterday." "What?" "You heard me. He threw it out." "But, why?" "Theo, it had random stuff, from who knows when, stuck to it. It was only a matter of time until you made pasta for dinner and we all end up with food poisoning." "But, I cleaned it real well. Used every dishwashing thing we had in the house and everything." "And yet it still a ton of gunk on it." "Yeah, but…that was my favorite. Dave didn't have to throw it away." "Trust me, Theo. I'm pretty sure it was for the best." "I have to agree with Alvin on this one, Theodore." Simon said, finally looking up from the book he had his face buried in until now. The Seville boys were in their room, spending a lazy summer afternoon doing whatever would stave off boredom. Simon placed his bookmark in the book and shut it. He then looked around the room. " 'sigh' Look at us. Sharing this room, at our age, is ridiculous." "I hear ya, Sy. When's Dave gonna get done with those two new rooms for me and you?" Simon and Alvin, though they had no problems with sharing a room growing up, now wanted their own rooms. Dave chocked it up to their teenage independent streaks emerging. Theodore, meanwhile, wanted to stay in their old room and just convert it into his room, which Dave happily agreed to. "I mean, if you think about it, we're basically just borrowing the room from Theodore." "I know, Alvin." "So, when's he going to get those rooms done?" "Well, he probably would've had them done already, if somebody hadn't begged for those fancy dragon designs that take forever to put up." "Oh, your one to talk, mister I-need-to-have-my-whole-basement-lab-moved-up-two-flights-of-stairs-and-into-my -room." "Hey, moving a few beakers and some Bunsen burners from my lab takes no time at all compared to painting those stupid, pointless dragons on your walls." "Hey, they are not stupid and pointless. They make my room look cool and, in case you didn't notice Sy, we're teenagers. We're supposed to be all about having what's cool. Oh, and, when did you loose your ability to count? Cause there's a heck of a lot more stuff down there than just a few beakers and burners." "Well, at least I helped Dave do what I wanted, which is more than I can say for you." "Oh, yeah. You're a big help. I watched you. You carried six boxes, Dave carried twelve. Yeah, you're a big help." "Oh, no. Here they go again. Why do they always have to fight?" Theodore thought. "Well, I guess I'd better try to break this up, before they start throwing punches and breaking stuff." "Um, guys…" "Are you saying I'm weak?" "As a newborn kitten. What, did you think having the height advantage gave you the strength advantage too? Pfffft, Sy, I could kick your butt all over the place, anytime, anywhere." "Oh, is that right? Well, you certainly know how to talk the talk, but can you back it up?" "Oh, just give me a reason, four-eyes." "Stop fighting right now!" Theodore yelled. Simon and Alvin stopped and looked at Theodore. "Geez, guys. Why do you always have to fight?" "'sigh' Sorry, Theo. I guess, we just want our own space and not having it is really taxing our nerves." Simon said. "Well, Dave can't take too much longer, so, please, try to put up with it for just a bit longer." Simon and Alvin nodded. Just then. "Boys! Come down here!" They heard Dave yell. "We're coming, Dave! Hey, you think he's gonna tell us that he's got our rooms done?" Alvin asked. "Let's hope so. Come on, let's go." The boys hurried down the stairs. Alvin jumped from the top step and cleared all the steps. However, he nearly landed on top of a certain , bespectacled chipette. "Um, hi, Al." Jeanette said. "Uh, hi, Jean. Umm…" Alvin then noticed that all the Miller girls and Miss Miller herself were present. "Uh, Dave, what are the girls doing here?" "Well, Alvin, you see, it's like this." Dave explained the situation. "So, your going away and leaving us here?" 'Well, I think your old enough to be on your own." "Are you going with him, Miss Miller?" "No, but I will be gone for a day or two. So, I thought, it would be for the best to leave the girls here." "Say what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Seville House

Date: August 3rd

"Okay, girls. That's all your things. Now, Dave, where will they be sleeping?" Miss Miller asked. "Well, I pulled a rush job yesterday and finished boys' rooms." "Yes!" Alvin said, while pumping his fist. Simon kept himself in check, but couldn't prevent a wide grin from spreading across his face. "So, I was figuring, the girls could sleep in the guys' rooms." "Say what?" Alvin and Brittany yelled simultaneously. "Well, girls, our living room isn't big enough for you all to sleep in, and we don't have any guests room anymore. At least, not until I clear out our storage room. So, for now, you'll have to sleep in the same room as the guys. Don't worry, you won't be sleeping in the same beds. I've got a bunch of inflatable beds you can use." "Well, I guess It would be okay. Changing clothes might take some planning, but it should be alright." Eleanor said. Jeanette nodded in agreement, and reluctantly, Brittany did as well. "Well, that settles that." Dave said. 'But, Dave…" "Look, Alvin, it's only for a few days. You'll have your room soon enough. So please, be nice for now." " 'groan' Fine." "Thank you. Okay, boys. Be gentlemen and carry the girls bags up to your rooms." Simon and Theodore gladly complied. Jeanette and Eleanor happily followed the boys up to their rooms. Meanwhile, Alvin remained still. "Alvin." Dave said. "What?" "Take Brittany's bags up to your room." "Why? Did she hurt her back? No? Then she can do it herself." "Alvin, be a gentleman." "Dave, I'm already letting bunk in my room. Isn't that enough or do you want to turn me into her stinkin' butler?" "Alvin, please." "You heard him. Carry my bags for me, Jeaves." "What did you call me?" "Really now, Brittany. Is that really necessary?" "Sorry, Miss Miller. Alvin, would you be a dear and carry my bags?" "And what am I now? Your husband?" "Oh, you know you love me, Alvin." "Me love you? Pffft. Britt, a rock would make a better girlfriend than you. I'd much rather go out with a big chunk of stone than you." "Oh, is that right?" "Alvin, Brittany, that's enough." Dave said. Alvin and Brittany stopped fighting. "Alvin, please. Just carry her bags upstairs and end this." " 'sigh' Fine." Alvin picked up Brittany's bags and headed for the stairs. However, Brittany stopped him, by throwing on him what looked like a thank you hug to Dave and Miss Miller, but was actually her attempt to get one last shot in. "And once your done with my bags, you can run my bath, Jeaves." "If you call me Jeaves one more time, I swear I will rip that stupid ponytail off the top of your head and stuff it in your big, fat mou.." Dave placed his hand over Alvin's mouth and prevented him finishing his sentence. "Just ignore what she says and go, Alvin." "But…" "Just go!" Alvin begrudgingly continued on. Brittany walked up the stairs behind him, with a victorious smile on her face. Dave and Miss Miller could only shake their heads. 'I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Miss Miller said. "But, we've done too much to turn back now. I just pray they can make this work." Meanwhile, Simon was in his room with Jeanette. He was currently shaking his head, as he had over heard everything. "You know, Jeanette, I think my time machine must've shown us the future of an Alvin and Brittany from an alternate dimension, cause there's no conceivable way that our Alvin and Brittany will ever even become boyfriend and girlfriend, let alone get married and have kids." "I don't know about that, Simon. I mean, I know they argue a lot but, when they aren't arguing and actually working together, it seems like they really like each other. I think there's something there, it's just hidden. How to drag it up to the surface, that is the million dollar question." "A million doesn't sound high enough. It's more like the billion dollar question, at least." 'Unfortunately, I think your right there." "You have no idea how badly I wish I wasn't. 'sigh' And listen to them now. They're going at it worse than before. At this rate, they'll fight all day and night too. Looks like none of us are getting any sleep tonight." "Unfortunately, I think I have to agree with you there too."

Meanwhile.

Location: High security, women's prison, upstate California

"Okay, your all cleared. Go on in. Keep in mind though, you've only got ten minutes." A guard said to a young man. "More than enough time. I just want to say hi and check in with my aunt and uncle." "I didn't know she had a sister. Huh. Anyway, head on back." "Thank you sir." The guard pressed a button on his control console. 'One visitor comin' in." He cried. Another guard led the young man back to a small room. "Remember, ten minutes. I'll be waiting out here." "Okay." The young man opened the door and stepped inside. Inside the room was an inmate. It was a woman, with long, pale blonde hair and she appeared to be in her late fifties to mid-sixties. The young man walked up and gave the woman a peck on the cheek. 'Hello, mother." "Hello, Sam. Did you bring it?" "Of course." "Well, where is it?" "Sitting on the guard's desk. I disguised it as my garage door opener, and so they placed it with my other valuables." "Good. And how do you activate it?" "All I have to do is press this little, unassuming button here on my watch." Sam said, pointing to a button on his watch. "Impressive work, son. Very impressive." "Nothing but the best for my mother. So, are you ready to leave?" "I was born ready. Get me out of this rat infested hole already." 'With pleasure." Sam pressed the button and the 'garage door opener' began to shake. As it did, all the prison's computerized systems failed, turning off all security functions and opening all of the prisoners' cells. In the ensuing chaos, Sam and his mother escaped. They reached Sam's car and sped off. "What was that?" The woman asked her son. "An emp. Just like in the movies." "Amazing. You never cease to impress me son." "I'm just sorry it took so long to make it." "It's alright. Now, what about your uncle?" 'One of our men is implementing the same plan at the prison their keeping Uncle Claus in. He'll be meeting up with us on our private island." "Excellent. And that other thing?" "Don't worry, mother. Everything is ready. And, I took the liberty of concocting a little plan involving those six to keep Interpol off our backs." "Excellent, excellent. Well then, for the time being, let's retire to our island." "Yes, ma'am." "Heh, look out little chipmunks. Because Claudia's back in the game."

Hours later

Location: Interpol headquarters

"Sir! The Vorstein's have escaped!" "Well, what are you standing around for? Get some men out there now! And send a guard detail to Hollywood! You know why." "Yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Interpol headquarters

"Yes, sir. Yes, we're already mobilizing, but as you know, we're stretched thin right now. I don't just how many people we can get on this. Man, they sure picked a fine time to escape. It's almost like they knew how bad off we are right now. What? No. No sir. We'll manage. Well, I see it as this branches duty to put them away. We're the ones who were hunting them the longest back in the day, so I think it would only be right for us to be the ones who track them down now. Please try to understand….Thank you, sir. Yes, we'll do our best. But, uh, I wouldn't mind some back up. Great, thank you. When can they be here? In two weeks? Man, the whole agency is stretched out, isn't it? Well, I guess it can't be helped. Okay, send them down. We'll make due until then. Alright, I'll talk with you later, sir. Goodbye." Inspector Jamal hung up the phone after having been on it for a stressful fifteen minutes. He had been on it with his supervisors. "Why now? Why'd they pick now to bust out? It really is almost like they knew what state we're in. Hmm, I wonder. No, I couldn't be, could it? I'd better search through everything and see if there is a leak." "Sir?" Jamal looked up. His secretary was standing at the door to his office. "Yes, Miss Buxley?" "The guard unit just left for Hollywood. They just got on the highway." "Good. Thank you for letting me know. 'sigh' I just hope nothing happens before they get there." "Sir?" "Yes?" 'If you don't mind my asking, exactly why did you dispatch a guard unit to Hollywood?" 'You didn't read the file did you?" "I've had a lot to do, sir." "I understand. Fine. Here's the deal. Seven years ago, the Vorstein's got two groups of kids, six in total, three boys and three girls, into a race around the world. They promised to award one hundred thousand dollars to the winners. But, it was all actually another one their jewel smuggling run. The kids had no idea until the near end that they were helping criminals. But, to the kids credit, they managed to put up a valiant enough struggle at the end to give us the chance to catch the Vorsteins. Really, we owe those kids, if you think about it. Now, flash forward to now, and those kids should be teenagers, assuming nothing's happened to them. Now, they seemed like pretty capable kids back in the day. After all, they did pull a trip around the world, in hot air balloons no less. So, I'm sure they've only gotten better over the years." "Older and wiser, huh?" "And probably stronger. However, they are still civilians, and minors to boot. They really have no business tangling with people like the Vorsteins. But, they did, and if I know the Vorsteins half as well as I think I do, they'll want revenge on them. And you know, vengeful criminals are much worse than ordinary ones. So, it's our duty to protect them. Hence the guard unit." "I see. Um, one more thing." "Yes?" "Who are these kids exactly?" "Ever heard of Alvin and the chipmunks, or their girl counterparts, the chipettes?" "No way! It's them? My daughter loves those six." "Well, if we do our jobs right, when this is all said and done, your daughter will still have something to love. And if we do our jobs well, the munks will barely even know that they're in danger." "We have to do all we can." Jamal nodded. "Say, Miss Buxley, can I confide something in you?" "Of course, sir. If nothing else, I've always tried to prove myself trustworthy to you. What is it?" "Well, you see, I think that the timing of this breakout is just too well timed. I mean, they break out exactly when the agency is at it's most strained? That just can't be a coincidence. I think that there may be a leak. And I want to shut that leak off. Can I count on you to help?" 'Of course, sir. I'll do whatever I can to help." "Thank you. For now, just go back to your job and do it as you normally would. In the mean time, I'll plan out how to investigate and once I've got it all figured out, I'll call on you." "Okay, sir." Miss Buxley then left the room. "Please, let nothing happen."

The next day

Location: Seville house

"What do you mean you ate the last one?" Alvin yelled. "Just what it sounded like I meant. I ate the last doughnut." Brittany said. "But, those were my doughnuts!" "Funny. I didn't see your name on it. Next, you ought write your name on your food in some food dye…wait a second. You didn't lick them all and make them 'your' doughnuts that way did you? Cause that's just disgusting." "No, I didn't do that. I'm not some little kid. Although, considering who I'm dealing with, little kid tactics might just be exactly what I need." "Are you saying I'm immature?" "If the shoe fits. Man, Britt. What's wrong with you? Your body got older and bigger, but your mind just stayed the same. As a stuck up, little brat!" "Oh look at the pot calling the kettle black! You think your so mature? Pffft, you're the least mature person I know. The way you act, it's almost infantile." "Infan-what?" "She means that you act like a baby, Alvin." Simon said. Simon then realized what he done and slapped his forehead. "Oh no, what have I done?" "See, that just proves your immaturity. You don't know any advanced words at all. Just like a little kid." "And now your insulting my intelligence?" "Oh, wow. Intelligence. That's a mighty big word, for such a little boy. Four stars, little Alvy." Suddenly, Alvin grabbed Brittany's shirt and yanked her right up against him with it and then cocked his other fist back. "Go ahead. Do it. Do it so I'll have an excuse to beat you like a drum. Come on, I'm begging you. Just do it." Alvin paused for a moment, staring angrily into Brittany's eyes. However, he never fired his punch. "No. Your not worth it." He then released her. "I knew you didn't have the guts." "No, it's just against my policies to hit girls, no matter how much they might deserve it. And besides that, your just not worth it. Not worth the effort it would take to take you to the hospital after I broke your nose and knocked you out." "Oh, you think your tough enough to do that, do ya? Well come on! Prove it! I'll even give you a free go. So come on, hit me with your best shot!" "Well, if that's really what you want, fine. Just remember, you asked for it!" Then, Simon bolted up. "Alright, that's enough! I'm sick and tired of listening to you to argue like morons! Just stop it!" "But, Sy, she.." "I don't care, Alvin! Just stop! Look, those stupid doughnuts started this, so just go buy some more and end this. You got your allowance, so you've got plenty of money. So just go buy some more doughnuts. Heck, I'll give you my allowance and let you buy even more. Whatever it takes. Just stop fighting." " 'grrr' Fine. I'll go buy some more. And if you so much as look at them when I get back, Brittany, they'll have to get a mighty big spatula to peel you off the floor." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Alvin ignored Brittany, grabbed his wallet and cell phone and left. "Really, Brittany. Why do you always have to fight with Alvin?" Simon asked. "Because he always gets on my nerves." "You know what I think it is? I think your in love with Alvin, but your emotions are all twisted up so, whenever your around him, your judgment gets cloudy and you end up arguing with him." Eleanor said. "Me in love with Alvin? In his dreams, maybe. And when did you become a relationship expert anyway, Eleanor? Correct me if I'm wrong, but, haven't you only been dating Theodore for a month?" One month ago, Eleanor and Theodore, along with Simon and Jeanette, finally came to terms with their feelings and became couples. "Well, yes. We just had our one month anniversary. Same as Jean and Sy. But, that's got nothing to do with what I said. I'm just calling it as I see it. Come on, Britt. Just admit it like we did. Just admit that you love Alvin. It's not that hard. I mean, you've done before.' "No I haven't." "Yes, you have." "When?" "In your sleep. Some nights, when I've gotten up to go to the bathroom or something, I'll walk by your room and I'll hear you talking in your sleep. And your pretty much always saying things like 'oh, Alvin, why can't you see how I feel? Can't you see that I love you?" Brittany turned beat red. "Uh, that, that, that must be another Alvin." "I really doubt that. Come on, Britt, just say it. Here, I'll start the sentence for you. I love…" Eleanor got cut off by sudden crash. The munks noticed that a small, metal object had been flung through the living room window. "What the?" Was all Theodore managed to say before the canister opened and started spraying a blood red mist into the room. "It's a gas grenade! Everybody, hold your breathe!" Simon yelled. Try as they might, every munk eventually fell prey to the gas and slumped to the floor. Simon was the only one left standing. However, he couldn't hold his breathe much longer. He ran for the door, where he was greeted by two strange men. Simon released his breathe and said 'who are you?" Right before one of the men hit him over the head with a club. This knocked Simon unconscious, same as the others. "Start loading them up. I'll call the boss." One man said. "Right." As the other man started taking the passed out chipmunks, the man pulled his cell phone out and called his boss. 'Boss, we got them. Yeah, we'll start distributing them real soon. No, he wasn't here. I don't know, boss. He was gone when we got here. I guess he must've stepped out for some reason. Oh well. He just did part of our job for us, right? You didn't want him, right? Okay, good. Yeah, I'll leave the note. Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." the man pulled a note out of his pocket and placed on the nearby table. "I don't know what the boss has got up his sleeve, but if it's worth going through all this trouble, it's gotta be something big. Man, I can't wait for the fireworks to go off." The man then left. Twenty minutes later, Alvin arrived back t home. Immediately, he noticed the window. "Hey, Simon, what happened to the window?…Simon?" Alvin then noticed the gas grenade in the living room and the lingering cloud of gas. "Oh no! No!" Alvin ran into the depths of the house, calling out to the others. "Simon! Theodore! Jeanette! Eleanor! Brittany! Anybody! Somebody answer me!" Suddenly, Alvin heard a noise. It was the sound of someone talking downstairs. "That's not any of the others voice, so it must be the people that did this. They came back! Well, they ain't taken me without a fight!" Alvin ran to his room and grabbed his metal baseball. He then darted to the stairs and jumped down them. He landed at the bottom and cried 'You idiots picked the wrong guy to mess with! Come on, let's do this!" Alvin then noticed who he was yelling at. "Easy, junior. We're with Interpol." One of the three men in the room said. 'Interpol? Like, as in you work for Jamal?" "Exactly. Now, let's see. Your Alvin Seville right?" "Yeah." "Well, it's good to see that you avoided capture." "Capture?" "Yes. You see, the Vorsteins have escaped and we believe that they've had your family kidnapped for revenge." "Those psycho…" "Sir, we've got a note! I think it's from the kidnappers!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Seville House

The lead agent read over the note. "Oh, crap. This is over our heads. Ronald, call the chief." "Yes sir." "Hey, let me see that." Alvin said. "I'm sorry, Alvin. But, this is evidence." "Look mister…" "Jackson. Agent Jackson." "Okay, Mister Jackson, look. this is my family and friends we're talking about here. So, I have a right to know what that says." "But, Alvin.." "If it was your family, wouldn't you want to see it?" "Hmm, alright. I suppose it should be okay." Agent Jackson handed Alvin the note. "Dear, Alvin. By this time, you've surely noticed that your family is gone and that insipid inspector has probably filled you in on who is responsible. Yes, my dear boy, it us, the Vorsteins. You know, we've lived in a terrible squalor, while you've lived in peace. How is that fair? The young get enjoyment from the suffering of the elderly? You sick, piece of trash! You don't deserve your peace. And so, in the spirit of disrupting that peace, we propose a little game. We have captured your family and spread them across this big, wide world of ours. We will provide you with clues that will lead you to them. You will have to decipher the clues and then travel to the location the clue reveals. After that, well, just try to rescue them. We've included the first clue. Consider it a gift.. But, remember this, and make sure that royal pain who goes by the name Jamal gets this through his thick skull, if anybody other than you, Alvin, comes after them, we'll have a way of knowing. And, we'll make it so that you'll never see your family again. Best follow the rules. The game is on. Are you ready?" Alvin read aloud. "Judging by the way its worded and how it jumps around, this was obviously written by someone who was very angry, and in a big hurry." The other agent nearby said. "Which means, most likely, that it's from exactly who it says it's from. This is a ransom note from the Vorsteins." Agent Jackson. Alvin read over the note and then yelled at the agent on the phone. "Hey! You got Jamal on the line?" "Yes." "Tell him to get me a plane! I'm going after these freaks!" "But, that's…" "Just tell him!" 'Sir, listen…" Moments later. "He said that he's on his way. He'll be here tomorrow. He says to wait until then." "I can't wait until tomorrow!" "Please, Alvin. I understand your frustration, but, please, try to be patient. We need to coordinate ourselves here so that nothing goes wrong. You don't want anything to go wrong, do you?" Agent Jackson asked. "No, but…" "Alvin, look. I've ridden with the chief a few times. And, all of them were critical times. So trust me when I say this. The chief drives like a bat out of heck in a critical situation. He may very well be here sometime tonight. Probably around midnight or so. And that leaves us with six hours. Six hours to prepare for his arrival." "Prepare how?" "Well, didn't the note say that they've included the first clue?" "uh, yeah. It's here at the bottom of the page." "Well, why don't we figure out what the clue means? If we can figure it out, a bare minimum, no matter what ends being decided, we'll at least be on the right track." "Well, alright." "Okay. Now, let's think. They said they spread the others all over the world, so, to figure out these clues, we'll probably need an atlas. You know, a world map. Do you have one of those laying around here?" "Uh, yeah! Simon's got one in his room." "Well, go get it." "Okay!" Alvin ran off to Simon's room. "Excellent situation control, sir." The agent named Ronald said. 'Thank you." Moments later. "Okay, I got the map!" "Alright. Now, let's take a look at the clue." Alvin pulled the note out once again and read the clue out loud. "In the halls of Montezuma is where our chase begins. Here you will find the color red, viewed through a female lens. On the steps of the ancients, lies your prize to win." "Okay. Let's figure this out." Agent Jackson said. "Okay, first of all, lets see where it's talking about. Let's see. The halls of Montezuma. That must refer to some Aztec ruins in Mexico." "So, they're keeping the first person in Mexico. But, who?" Alvin asked. "Well, I don't know why, but, something tells me that this line here, about the color red, is supposed to tell us who the person is." Ronald said. "Hmm, the color red, viewed through a female lens?" "Pink!" Alvin yelled. 'It's the color pink. Think about it. Don't people usually refer to pink as the girl version of red?" "Yes, your right. So, who wears pink?" "Brittany does." "Is that Brittany Miller?" Agent Jackson asked. "Yeah." "Okay, so, they're keeping Brittany in Mexico, at some Aztec ruins."" Alright, now we know where we need to go. What now?" Alvin asked. "For now, we'll just have to prepare for the chiefs arrival. "That must be the chief." Ronald went and answered the door. Sure enough, Jamal was standing at the door. "Hello, sir. You made good time." "Well, naturally. There's no time to waste. Where's Alvin?" "In here!" Alvin yelled from the den, having overheard Jamal. "Alvin, it's good to see you again. "Yeah, yeah. Look, we've already figured this out. Listen." "Alvin explained everything. "I see. Good work, men. Now, then, Alvin…" Alvin shoved the note in Jamal's face and pointed to the line that talked about Alvin being the only one allowed to come after his friends and family. "Darn it. And they know that we know that they're capable of carrying out that threat." 'Please, Jamal. I have to go." "But, Alvin, you're a minor and a civilian." "Jamal, you don't me, okay? But, you can ask anyone who does. I will do whatever I want, whenever I want. So, if I want to go after my family, there is nothing in this world that could stop me. Not you, not these guys, not even the whole, dang military. And that's not an exaggeration. It's a promise. So, to prevent the wasting of valuable time, just let me go after them." "Well, I guess I could send you, with some agent escorts .That would be alright.. Is that alright with you?" "Whatever it takes." "Alright. But, I suppose I should clear with your father." just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Alvin said. Alvin picked up the phone and said ' hello, Seville residence. Alvin speaking. Oh, hey, Dave. What's up? What? You fell down some stairs and broke your leg? Ah, man. I wonder if I should tell you then. Tell you what? Well, you see um…" "Here, I'll do it." Jamal said. "Uh, Dave, there's somebody here who wants to speak with you." "Hello, Mister Seville. It's me, Inspector Jamal of Interpol. Listen, I have some bad news." Jamal explained the situation and, after Dave finally calmed down, explained what they were going to do. "And I promise you. He will absolutely be protected on all sides, at all times. What? Well, I'm sorry sir, but, I really don't think it's best to involve any more civilians in this. Well, yes, I guess we do owe you. Um, well, I guess I could bring in two more people in for advisory roles. Okay, who do we contact? What? Ask Alvin? Well, okay. Alvin, he says that he wants some people that your family trusts to go with you on this. I think I can swing for two more people. So, who do you want?" "Um, ask Dave if Miss Miller will be back tomorrow." Jamal did. "He said yes." "Okay, then her and my mom, Vinny." Jamal relayed Alvin's choices to Dave. 'Okay, that works for you? Okay, then we'll send them with him. And don't worry, everyone will be coming home, safe and sound. You have my word. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." Jamal turned to the others. "Okay, off to bed. Big day tomorrow." "Hang on, guys. I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Date: August 8th

Location: Seville house

"Ah, finally, we get to leave!" Alvin shouted. Alvin, and later Miss Miller and Vinny after they had been informed about the situation, had had to wait for three extra days, in order for Jamal to have time to get clearance for them to go on this mission and get everything together. "Please, calm down, Alvin." Vinny said. "I can't, mom! We've already wasted so much time. And the others… they've been locked in their various places for a while now. Who knows what's going through their heads? When I think about all that, I just can't calm down. And come to think of it, why are you so calm, mom?" "Hmph, your not the first to mention how I always seem so calm, even under bad situations. There have been others. Dave is one that comes to mind. He said that he couldn't believe how relatively I had been after he heard about when that boar attacked you, your brothers and I all those years ago. But, what no one seems to understand is that, in those situations, I have to be calm for the sake of others. In reality, back then, I was terrified, just the same as you and your brothers were. But, I had to protect you, so I had to swallow my fear and remain as calm as possible for your sake. And now, I feel the same way. Inside, my stomach is churning in all sorts of ways. I feel like I'm going to be sick. But, I have to hold all back because you need me. If I lose it now, I'm no good to you or the others." "You could learn a thing or two from your mom, Alvin." Agent Jackson said, he had come to pick everyone up. Currently, he was loading everyone's things. "Oh be quiet." "Alvin, please be polite. After all, he is a federal agent." "Whatever." "I appreciate the effort, Miss Chipmunk, but I think this is as polite as he's going to get, considering the situation. But, that's understandable, so, it doesn't bother me." Agent Jackson slammed the trunk of his car down. "Alright, that's everything. Let's get going." "I thought you'd never say that!" Alvin charged the car. He flung open the nearest door, that being the rear, driver's side door, and jumped into the seat. He then slammed the door shut. Vinny and Miss Miller then followed suit and loaded into the left front and left rear passenger seats. Finally, Agent Jackson took the driver's seat, started the car and they were off. They soon arrived at the airport and headed for their private plane. Jamal and two other men stood near the plane, clearly waiting for them. Jamal had a box in his hands. Alvin jumped out of the car and bolted for the plane, all the while screaming 'Alright, let's get this show on the road!" "Hold it, Alvin." Jamal called, as Alvin reached the first step of the planes boarding stairs. "What is it now? We don't have any more time to use up." "This'll only take a few minutes. Besides, you'll have to wait for your things to be loaded anyway. Now, get over here." Alvin gritted his teeth in frustration, but followed Jamal's orders. "Alright, now everyone listen up. We all know what we're here for. So, I'll make this quick. I have gathered together some precautions for this trip, in the hopes that'll make it run smoothly. Let me go over them very quickly. First off all, I know that the ransom note, if we can call it that, said that only Alvin is allowed to go rescue the others. So, while attempting a rescue, Alvin will be on point, but none of you are to stay too far away, in case something happens. Now, in case of those situations, I have arranged for Agent Sterns here behind me to go with you." Jamal said, pointing to the man behind him on the left. "Sterns is a crack shot. He has the highest marksmanship scores in our entire division. So, if things start looking bad, just get somewhere safe and leave everything to Sterns." 'Um, he won't be shooting to, you know, will he?" Vinny asked. "Don't worry, Miss chipmunk. Agent Sterns does have authorization to use his weapon to protect you, but, his gun doesn't fire regular rounds. Since we want to take the Vorsteins and any accomplices in alive, he's been outfitted with a specialized tranquilizer gun. If they get hit, they will drop, but it won't be drop dead." "Oh, good. Oh, uh, don't get me wrong. I want these people to pay for this, as much as any mother would. It's just that, I have what's called hemophobia." "Ah, I see." Jamal said. 'What's hemophobia?" Alvin asked. 'It's the fear of blood, Alvin. It means that people, like your mom, can't stand the sight of blood." Miss Miller said. 'Oh, I see. Huh, I didn't know that." "Well, don't worry, miss Chipmunk. Unless some gets hurt, there won't be any blood for you to see." Vinny nodded. "Now, then, on to the next thing. I've gathered a set of long range, wireless receivers for you all to wear." Jamal said, opening the box he held. He handed a set to Alvin, Vinny and Miss Miller in section. "What do we do with these?" Alvin asked. "Clip the big end onto the collar of your shirt and stick the small end in your ear." The three did as told. "Now, Alvin, do you see that big button on the side of the big end?" "Yeah." "That's the call button. You press that and hold it, and it will allow you to talk to everyone else wearing one of these. And those buds in your ears with make it so that only you can hear what everyone is saying. Go ahead, try it out." Alvin pressed the button. "Um, hello." "I hear you, Alvin." Vinny said. "Me too." Miss Miller said. "Good. It means these are working properly. Sterns, and your pilot, Agent Lance here, have these too." Jamal said, while gesturing to the man behind him on the right. "I've also included enough of these in here to outfit everyone else, after you rescue them." "Alvin nodded and Jamal then handed the box to agent Sterns. 'Now, one last thing. Let me tell you about your plane. I've stocked it well with plenty of food and drinks, as well as a very large first aid kit. And finally, it has a satellite phone, which will connect to anywhere in the world, in case you need to call me." "Your not going, Jamal?" Alvin asked. "I'm sorry, Alvin. But, I have things to do here. But, don't worry. If you need me, just use the satellite phone. My number is programmed into it as speed dial one. So just hit one and then hit send and it will call me." 'Okay. Cool. " "Alright then. That's everything. Any questions?" "Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright, then, go ahead and board the plane. Good luck, and God speed." Everyone quickly boarded the plane and they soon took off. A while later, they landed in Mexico and quickly headed to the Aztec ruins. Alvin approached the ruins carefully, while Agent Sterns took a position that would allow him the perfect shot should anything happen. When Alvin got close enough to the ruins, he noticed a stripe of bright pink near the top of the stairs. "Brittany!" Alvin yelled. He quickly ascended the ancient stairs and rushed to Brittany's side. He noticed that Brittany was tied up. 'Alvin! Oh, it's so good to see you." Brittany cried, her eyes tearing. "What's going on?" "I'll tell you later. Here, let me get you out this." No sooner had Alvin loosened the ropes enough for Brittany to slip out of them, than Brittany threw an extremely tight hug on Alvin. "I've been so scared!" She cried. She then realized what she was doing and released him. "Um, don't read too much into that. I was just so happy to see someone I knew." "Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's get out of here." When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found the others waiting for them. Miss Miller threw a tight hug on Brittany. "Oh, Brittany, I'm so happy to see your safe." "It's good to see you too." While Alvin watched this, he noticed something pinned to the back of Brittany's shirt. "Hey, Britt, what's that on your back?" "There's something on my back?" Alvin removed it. It was note. He quickly read over it. 'This is our next clue!" "Clue? Alvin, what are you talking about? What's going on?" "Well, Britt, it's like this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alvin explained the situation to Brittany. "And we have been here sooner, but Jamal had to get us clearance and all this other stuff. But, now, we're finally on our way. And, with you rescued, that makes one down and four to go. So, now the only question is, do you want to come with us? I mean, if your too scared or something, we can swing back up to Hollywood and drop you off." "You wish you could get rid of me that easily, Alvin. I'll admit, I was scared before, cause I didn't know what was going on. But, now that I do, my blood's boiling and the only thing that'll make it stop is to get back everybody else and then track those psychos down, and give them the best of the best punches that I have. So, there's no way I'm going home. I'm coming with you. Let's go!" "That's pretty much what I expected you to say, Britt. I'm glad you didn't disappoint me. Alright then, let's head back to town and get back on the plane. We can figure out this latest clue there." And so, the group head back to town. On the entire ride back, Brittany couldn't help but sneak glances at Alvin. "Why can't I stop looking at him?" She wondered to herself. The gang soon arrived back at the plane. Alvin quickly located the box with the receivers in it and took one of the units out and presented it to Brittany. "Here." "What's this?" "Just put it on and you find out. Put the little piece in your ear, doesn't matter which one, and then clip the big piece to the collar of your shirt." Brittany did as told. As soon as Brittany had the device in place, Alvin pressed the call button and said 'hello, Brittany. Can you hear me?" "Whoa! That's cool. What are these? Some kind of communicator?" "Something like that. If you press and hold this button here, they let you talk to everyone else wearing one of these, no matter where they are." "Cool." "Alright, now let's take a look at this clue." Alvin pulled the piece of paper out again and everyone gathered around him. "Let's see, it says 'If your reading this, Alvin, then you succeeded in rescuing Brittany. Congratulations to you. But, in reality, that was sort of a gimme. A little something to get you started. Consider it another gift. But, starting now, it's going to get harder. Can you and your little pink wearing better half stand the pressure?" "Better half?" Brittany yelled. "Can people please get this straight? Alvin and I are not dating!" 'Calm down, Britt. They probably put that in there to mess with you. Remember, this is a game to them." Alvin said. "Uh, right." Alvin then continued reading. "If you can stand the pressure, then by all means, try to decipher the clue we've attached. Good luck." "Man, these people tick me off! That's it! I hereby sentence them to a hundred kicks to the face!" Brittany cried. " Brittany, Alvin already asked you to calm down." Miss Miller said. "But, I can't! They just make me so mad! I could hear the condescending tone in that and it just ticks me off to no end. So, when we eventually catch them, I'm gonna give them a hundred kicks." "You know, actually, that sounds like a good idea to me. But, I'm more of punch man." Alvin said. 'Then they'll get a hundred kicks from me and hundred punches from you!" "Sounds like a plan, Britt. But, for now, let's get this clue figured out." "Right. What does it say?" Alvin read the clue. "Your next destination lies in the east, in a land where many a man met his end at the hands of monstrous beasts. Your quarry bears the color of the army of the sea, and near the hall of the goddess is where the target waits for thee." "Okay, exactly what does that tell us?" Brittany asked. "Well, let's break it down. Let's see where it's talking about first." "Well, Alvin didn't you say that the clue that led to Brittany held the secret of the destination in the first line?" Vinny asked. "Yeah, I did mom." "Well, then, I think these lines here, about the east and the land of monsters are supposed to tell us where we need to go. But, exactly where are they talking about?" "Well, lets think about what countries are in the east." Miss Miller said. "Well, there's China, India, Russia, Italy, Greece…" Brittany began listing. "Greece!" Alvin yelled. "It's Greece. It has to be. Think about it. Out of all those countries, who arguably has the most legends about monsters attacking people?" "Greece does. I mean, there's the minotaur, the sphinx, the chimaera, just to name a few. And all of those monsters attacked people. So, I think your right, Alvin. It has to be Greece. But, where in Greece exactly?" "Well, I think this line here, about the hall of the goddess is supposed to tell us that." Vinny said. "Hall of the goddess…that's probably talking about a temple. But, that doesn't help much. After all, that could be talking about a bunch of places. There's a lot of temples dedicated to goddesses in Greece." Brittany said. "Hmm, well, the clue that led us to you talked about the hall of Montezuma. Naturally, we automatically thought of the Aztec ruins, cause they're the most famous places that are connected to Montezuma. So, going off of that, I'd be willing to say that picking the most famous place that fit's the description of a temple dedicated to a goddess is a safe bet. So, which temple is the most famous?" Alvin asked. Miss Miller snapped her fingers and said "The Parthenon!" "Oh yeah,. that's right! We learned about that in Social studies, remember Alvin? It's the temple of Athena, the goddess of Agriculture. And it's the most famous temple dedicated to one particular goddess." "Then it's probably safe to say that we need to head to the Parthenon. Hey, Agent Lance!" Alvin yelled to the pilot. "I'm already on it. Everybody buckle up! We're going to Greece!" The group buckled in and readied for the plane to take off. "Hey, we still haven't figured out who exactly is in Greece." Brittany said. "Hmm, well, the clue that led us to you told us that it was you by talking about the girl version of the color red. Automatically, anybody would assume that they're talking about pink. And you're the only one who wears pink, so that's how we knew that it was you who was going to be here in Mexico." Alvin said. "So, then, who's this clue talking about? I mean, it doesn't talk about a specific color. It just says that person wears the color of the army of the sea. What does that mean exactly?" "Hmm, the army of the sea. Only thing that remotely makes sense when you think about that line is the navy." Agent Sterns said. "Navy! That's it! The color is Navy blue! And who wears Navy blue?" Alvin asked. "Jeanette!" Brittany yelled. "Alright. Now we know it all. Jeanette's in Greece, somewhere near the Parthenon. Sit tight, Jean. We're on our way." "You know, I think these people must be a bit more devious than we already thought. I mean, if they're hiding Jeanette somewhere that gets as many people as the Parthenon does and still nobody sees her, they must be crafty." Miss Miller said. "Hmm, maybe. But, then again, it wouldn't take much to hide her in plain sight. I mean, I can think of a few places where they could do just that, and nobody would catch on. Like, maybe, inside some sort of little building near the temple. Make it look plain enough, and nobody would look twice at it." Vinny said. "Well, all I know is that all I care about is getting Jean and Ely back. Oh, and Theo and Sy too, of course." Brittany said. 'We will, Britt. I promise you we will. Hmm, by the way, Brittany, did you see who put you in the ruins?" " Not really. I mean, there was a guy who brought me food and water everyday, and a blanket at night, but, I never saw his face, cause he wore a mask." " But, we didn't see anyone like that when we got there, so he was probably already gone." "Well, at least somebody taking care of you somewhat until we found you." Vinny said. "Hmph! That's just to prolong the game. If anybody gets sick or worse, those sick freaks' game gets shorter. They don't take care of anyone for anymore reason other than that. If it didn't mean that their game would get shorter otherwise, they'd just leave everyone to rot. 'grrr' That's it! Britt, when we find those psychos, I get first crack at them, no questions asked! You got it?" "Uh, yeah, sure. Be my guest." "Man, I've never seen Alvin so mad. But, even so, that still sounded kinda cool. Kinda, borderline heroic. Has he always been like this?" Brittany wondered. "Alright everyone. Final flight checks are done. We're taking off. Next stop Greece!' Agent lance called. "Hang on, Jeanette. We're coming for you."

Meanwhile

Location: local café, Hollywood, California

"You wanted to talk with me sir?" Agent Jackson asked. "Yes, I did." Jamal said. "I'm glad you decided to come instead of heading right back to headquarters." "Well, you did ask me to come here and you are my boss, so, you know. Um, by the way, if you don't mind my asking, why did you pick here for us to meet anyway, sir?" "Well, this is a very popular café. Lots of people, lots of talking. Lots of back ground noise to drown out our conversation." "Ah, I see. Of course. Alright then. Down to business. What did you want to talk to me about, sir?" "Well, it's regarding this case." "What about it, sir?" "Well, it's regarding the escape of the Vorsteins itself. It just seems too convenient. Too well timed. So, I fear that there may be a leak in the agency." "You mean a traitor?" "Yes. Listen, Jackson. I need agents that I know I can trust to help me investigate this. I've already got Miss Buxley waiting in the wings. And I know I can trust you. But, I felt it only fair to ask you personally. Can I count on you to help as well?" "Of course sir! I'll do whatever I can." "Good. Glad to hear it. Alright then, let's get in touch with Miss Buxley and get started."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Date: August 9th

Location: Sky's over Athens

"Everybody, we'll be landing soon. Prepare to disembark." Agent Lance called over the plane's P.A. system. At this moment, Brittany came out of the planes bathroom. She had been changing clothes. 'Kinda cramped in there, but it's good to have a change of clothes on. Thanks for bringing these, Miss Miller." "No problem dear. Alvin, do you want to go change now?" "I already did. Can't you tell?" Ms. Miller looked closely at Alvin's clothes. "Oh, so you did. But, when did you.." "While you were all still sleeping." The flight had taken over night to make, and so the group caught some sleep while they had the chance. "So, you were up before all of us then?" "Kind of. See, I never really went to sleep. I couldn't. Every time I'd close my eyes, I'd just about immediately start dreaming. And, I kept having pretty much the same dream. I'd see one of the others, calling out to me, begging me for help. The only difference between the dreams was who was calling out to me. First it was Jeanette, the second time, Simon, and then Theo, followed by Ely. My eyes closed four times, and I saw all four of them. After I saw Ely that fourth and final time, I knew that I'd never be able to stop having the dream when I went to sleep. So, to keep from having it, I decided to stay up. I drank of bunch pop to do it, so if I start twitchin' or something, it's the caffeine, just so you know." "Alvin.." Brittany said. "You mean to say, you didn't get any sleep at all?" "Maybe a grand total of five minutes. But, it's okay. Plenty of time to sleep when this is over, right?" "Uh, yeah." "Alright then. Grab your passports, everybody. Looks like we're landing." Alvin said, while looking out the window. The group landed and quickly made their way into Athens. "Okay, what's the fastest way to the Parthenon?" Alvin asked. "Same as in Mexico, I assume. By car. I'll go rent us one. Stay right here." Agent Sterns said. "Alright." Agent Sterns left. Alvin then spotted something that caught his eye. "Hey, I'm gonna go look at something. I'll be right back." "But, Agent Sterns said to stay here, Alvin." Vinny said. 'Relax, mom. I'm just going over there. I just wanna check this thing out. You know, to get my mind off of things. I'll be right back." "Well, okay. Please, hurry though." "You got it." Alvin walked off to look at the thing. As she watched Alvin walk away with her, Miss Miller noticed a look of concern spread across Brittany's face out of the corner of her eye. "Are you worried about him?" She asked. " Yeah." Brittany said, embarrassed by being caught. "I mean, of course I am. After all, despite all the fights we have, Alvin's still my good friend. And it's hard not to worry about your friends, especially in situations like this, right?" "Yes, it is." "'sigh' Poor Alvin. He's bearing the burden of this so much more than the rest of us. Hard to say it's his fault though. After all, the Vorsteins did heap the responsibility of pulling off the rescues all on him. But, even so, I still wish there was something I could do to, you know, take some of the weight off his shoulders." "There is something you can do, Brittany. And, your already doing it." "I am?" "Yes. See, what it is that you can do for him is simply being there for him. Be there to give him a word of encouragement, or a warm smile, when things get rough." "But, isn't that what his mom's for? Wouldn't it mean more to hear or see that kind of stuff from her, his mother, than from me, a simple friend?" 'I don't think the relationship between you and Alvin is all that simple, Brittany. I mean, after all, you've been through a lot together." "Yeah, but.." 'Brittany, the fact of the matter is, your close to Alvin. And right now, Alvin needs the support of those closest to him. Now, I'm sure Vinny is a major part of that support, what with her being his mother and all like you said. But, I know, you and I are important to him too. We're close to him. So, it's our job to support him. So the best thing you can do for him, is to just keep making sure that he knows that your there for him." "Just keep reminding him?" "That's right. And don't let it bother you if start sounding like broken record. Your support is still vital, even if you just keep saying the same thing. Remember that, okay?' "Okay." "One more thing." "Hmmm?" "I know you and your sisters have been used to calling me Miss Miller all these but, I'm the closest thing to a mother you've got right?" "Yeah." "Well, call me selfish but, I'd like to be acknowledge as such." "You want us to start calling you mom?" "Well, as you know, I never had any biological children of my own, so it would be nice." "Well, shoot. What took you so long to bring this up? Man, all this time, all you had to do tell us, mom." "Brittany, you called me.." "Uh-huh. I sure did. And, you know, it feels kinda good. I like this. And I want Jean and Ely to feel this too. I'll be sure to tell them to call you mom after we get them back. Okay?" "Yes, that's fine dear. I love you, Brittany." "I love you too, Mom." Vinny, who had watched this scene play out since the first time she had heard herself be brought up in the conversation, smiled. She then noticed Alvin returning. "Did you see what you wanted to, dear?" "Yeah." "What was that anyway?" Brittany asked. "It was a poster, advertising a music festival. Or at least, I think it was. It was in Greek and I don't speak or read greek. Still though, I wish we could see it." "Well, we'll just have to put that on the list of things to do after this is over, right?" Brittany asked. 'Yeah. But, sadly, summer vacation's almost over. Don't know if we'd get the time to come." "We'll find a way." "Yeah, your right, Britt. We'll just have to find a way." Just then, Agent Sterns rolled up in a very nice car. He rolled down one of the windows and said 'hop in." The gang loaded in and quickly headed to the Parthenon. Once there, they began to look around for anything suspicious. "Well, the last note was telling the truth. They're making this harder. She's not laying out in the open like you were, Brittany." "Yeah. Where is she?" "Hey, look over there." Miss Miller called. She pointed out a lone tent off the side of hill that the Parthenon sat on. "What was it you said, Vinny? Put her in a place plain enough and you can hide her in plain sight?" "Something like that. Let's check it out." "Me first, of course." Alvin said. The others nodded and hung a few steps back from Alvin as they approached the tent. When he reached the 'door' of the tent, Alvin looked around. 'Don't see any booby traps." "Guess it's safe then." Brittany said. 'let's hope so. Alright, here goes." Alvin opened the tent and stepped inside. Sure enough, Jeanette was inside, tied up the same as Brittany was. She was also near the door. "Take this!" She cried, her eyes shut in concentration. She then fired a strong kick into Alvin's stomach. "Ugh!" Just then, Brittany came into the tent. "Jeanette! It's so good to see you! Are you…okay? Uh, what happened in here?" "Huh?" Jeanette said. She finally opened her eyes. 'Brittany?" 'Hey, sis." "It's so good to see you." "Same here. Um, mind telling me what happened to Alvin?" Brittany asked, pointing to Alvin, who was doubled over in the corner. Jeanette looked over in the corner. "Wait, that was Alvin who first walked in?" "Uh, yeah." "'Gasp'! oh no!" "What happened?" "She kicked me in the gut!" Alvin cried. "I'm so sorry, Alvin! I heard the tent open, and I thought it was the men who were keeping me in here again, and I wanted to escape, so I planned to kick them as hard as I could and then dart out. And I was concentrating on acting out that plan so hard that I involuntarily closed my eyes. That's why I didn't see you. But, that's no excuse. I'm so sorry for hurting you, Alvin. Please forgive me!" " 'cough, cough' it's okay, Jean. I've been hit in the gut before. Nothing I can handle. Here, let's untie you." Alvin bent over, wincing a little as he did, and untied Brittany. "Ugh, man, Jean. Remind me never to get on your bad side. Ugh, guess it's true. Having long legs makes you good at kicking." "I'm sorry, Alvin." Jeanette said, her eyes tearing. "Hey, no tears now. I'm okay. You didn't mortally wound me or anything. You just knocked the wind out of me. I'm okay, see?" Jeanette nodded and wiped away her tears once her hands were free. When the rope fell away, Brittany noticed a now very familiar object pinned to the stomach of Jeanette's shirt. "Alvin, look. On Jean's stomach." "Another note." Alvin quickly snatched the note off of Jeanette's stomach. He opened it and quickly read over it. "Yup. It's from them alright. Come on, we'll read this on the plane." "Right. Come on, let's go Jeanette." 'um, alright. But, what's going on here?" "We'll tell you later. Now let's go." "Right." As the chipmunks walked out, they heard a strange, rumbling sound. 'What's that noise?" Brittany asked. Alvin then happened to look up the hill and saw the source of the sound. "Rockslide! Run!" The gang took off running, trying to clear the falling rubble. However, Jeanette tripped, and so Brittany stopped to help her up. Alvin looked back and noticed that a large piece of rock was head right for and they had no time to get out of the way. He dashed back and grabbed Jeanette and Brittany by the wrists and pulled them towards him. This yanked the girls out of the way, but also brought them crashing into Alvin, which knocked all three of them down. The boulder passed and the rockslide ceased. It was then that rest of the gang ran back to check on the three young munks. "Are you alright?" Vinny asked. "yeah, we're fine." Alvin said. "Um, Alvin?" Brittany asked. "Yeah?" "Could you move your arm? It's kinda going right across my you know what's." Alvin looked and noticed that, when he and the girls had landed, Brittany's chest had landed right on top of his arm. Alvin snapped up. "Sorry, Britt." "It's okay. I can let it slide. After all, you did just save our necks." Alvin nodded. "What caused that rock slide anyway?" Just then, an archeologist came running towards them. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah, we're alright." Alvin said. "Thank goodness. I saw the slide and I was worried that somebody might be down here, so I came down to check on things. Your sure your all alright?" "Yes, we're fine. Rattled, but fine.' Jeanette said. 'Well, that's good." 'What caused that anyway?" Agent Sterns asked. "Weak Earth. Been getting a lot of rain here lately. It must've weakened the soil. And, when the soil eventually gave way, down came the rocks. Uh, listen, I need to go check to see if anyone else was in the slide's path." 'Go right ahead." Vinny said. The archeologist nodded and ran off. "Man, one thing after another." Alvin said. "Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens." The gang quickly returned to the plane. Along the way, Brittany and Alvin explained the situation to Jeanette. When they arrived at the plane, Alvin gave Jeanette a receiver and explained how to use it. After that, Alvin pulled out the clue. "Alright, let's figure this thing out." Meanwhile, a certain archeologist was on the phone. 'Yes ma'am. I checked afterwards and they definitely survived. But, they were spooked pretty good by it. Of course ma'am. Anything for you. Well, I need to get back to 'work'. I'll talk to you later. Oh, but before I forget, let me just say that it's good to have you back, Miss Vorstein."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Okay, Alvin. What does the next clue say?" Jeanette asked. Alvin unfolded the paper and read. "Dear, Alvin. Congratulations on getting your old pal Jeanette back. She's one of the brainy ones, right? Well, we're sure her smarts will be a big a help. But, even so, don't think that your off the hook yet. The next munk is even further away from home. Can you bear the homesickness? If so, figure out the clue at the bottom of the page. Happy travels." "Man, I hate these people!" Brittany said. "They are rather full of themselves, aren't they?" Jeanette asked. "That's putting it lightly, sis. Way too lightly." Brittany said. "Oh, uh, Jean?" "Yes, Britt?" "Before we go any further and I forget, I want you to know that your to call Miss Miller mom from now on, okay?" 'Okay, fine, but, what brought this on?" "She just brought it up while we were waiting for Sterns over there to get us a car. We were talking and she just brought it up. She'd like to be called mom by you and me and Ely, and I think we should. After all, she is the closet thing to a mom we've got." "Okay, fair enough. I'll call her mom till the day I die then." "Uh, Jean, considering the situation we're in, and the fact that we almost got crushed by a bunch of rocks not too long ago, can we not bring up the d word?" Alvin asked. "d word? Oh, you mean die?" "Yes, that's it. Let's not say it, or any of it's forms, okay?" "Fair enough. I won't say it, if you won't." Alvin nodded. "Alright, now for the clue." Alvin scanned down to the clue part of the page. "In the land where the future and the past collide is where the next chapter of this story unfolds. It is a place of beauty, where many stories of honorable heroes are told. At the western lake's edge, where few dare to tread, lies your target, dressed in a cool color, the opposite of fiery red." "Alright, let's break it down." Agent sterns said. 'Alright, as before, I think the first line will give us the destination. Let's see, land where future and past collide….Japan!" "Of course. It has to be Japan. Because, Japan's known for having a lot of the most up to the minute technology, but it's also got a wealth of rich history. Future and past." Jeanette said. "Right. Exactly what I was thinking, Jean. Now, where in Japan exactly?" "Hmm, let me see that clue, Alvin." agent Sterns said. "Okay, here you go." Agent Sterns read over the clue quickly. He looked particularly close at the line about the lake. "Okay, I think I've got it." "Really?" "Yes. I had to read that line about the lake to be sure. I had to be sure that I heard you right." "Okay, that's cool. So, where do we need to go?" "Saiko lake." "Saiko?" "Yes, it's also called the western lake." "Ah, okay. I getcha. But, where is this Saiko lake?" "It's one of five lakes that surround mount Fuji. And as it's name would imply, it's on the west side of the volcano." "So, basically, we need to go the west of mount Fuji. Alright then. Lance, fire this baby up! We're going to Japan!" "Got it. Beginning flight checks. Everyone, take your seats and buckle up." Everyone did as told. "Hey, wait a minute. Who's in Japan?" Jeanette asked. "Well, usually there's a line that hints at some color in the clue. And, once we figure out what that color is, we know who to rescue, cause we know who wears that color." 'Okay. Well, I remember there being a line about a 'cool' color, that's the opposite of fiery red." "Blue." Alvin said solemnly. "It's gotta be blue. Because, in things like books, and movies and Video games, when someone talks about 'elemental forces', the color red is usually linked up with fire. While blue is hooked up with cool things, like water. So the color is blue. No doubt about it." "Well, we got Jean back, so the only blue wearing chipmunk left is Simon. Hey, Alvin, your finally going to get one of your brothers back." "yeah, I know. That's great." "Alvin, aren't you happy about this?" Jeanette asked. "I'm sure he is, Jean. It's just that he's tired. Really tired." Brittany said. "Ah, I see. Never mind then." Alvin looked out the window. "Hang on, Bro. I'm coming." Hours later, the gang arrived in Japan and quickly made their way to the lake. As the note promised, Simon laid by the edge of the water, tied up like everyone else had been. Alvin rushed to his brother's side. "Hang on, Sy. We're going to get you out of here." "Ah, thanks. Alvin. It's good to see you." "It's good to see you too, bro. Now, just sit tight for a second….there." Alvin undid the knot in the rope and freed Simon. Simon stood quickly afterwards. "Good. Now, we have to get out of here." "Well, you got no argument from me there, but, why so hasty, bro?" Alvin asked. "Because, there were three men who were keeping me here and they left just a little while ago. They said that they would be right back." "And we kept our promise." They heard a voice say. The munks turned to see three men emerging from behind a large rock nearby. "Oh, your friends are here. Good. They can play with our friends!" The man then raised his hand up high and snapped his fingers. "Come on out boys! It's party time!" Suddenly, the munks found themselves surrounded. Their enemies were coming out of virtually everywhere, it seemed. "Darn it! An ambush!" Agent Sterns yelled. "Get them!: One of the men yelled. The crowd charged at the munks. Agent Sterns pulled out his tranquilizer gun and began firing. He soon emptied the clip, a full thirty rounds, and yet he ha barely made a dent in the crowd. "Darn it! There's too many of them!" Alvin punched one of the men square in the face and then noticed a nearby forest. "Everybody, into the forest! We can loose them in there!" Everyone ran at full steam into the woods, with agent Sterns bringing up the rear. He emptied about half of his second clip before he had completely entered the woods. "What now boss?" One of the men in the crowd yelled. "Ten of you go in after them. The rest of you, gather up the fallen and go home." The crowd quickly dwindled down until only ten people remained. "Okay, now listen. You don't really have to hunt them down. But, be sure to make enough noise to make them think you are. Remember, Miss Vorstein wants them good and scared. An at their wit's end kind of thing. Got it?" "We got it boss." Then, the men all pulled out knives and ran into the woods, yelling and screaming like mad men. "I'm gonna take this knife and skin me a chipmunk!" One of them yelled. He yelled loud enough to be heard by Brittany, though she was still very far ahead. "Did he say skin?" "Don't listen to them! Just keep running!" Alvin yelled. The munks ran deeply into the woods. After running for a while, they stopped. "I can't hear them anymore. I think we lost them." Brittany said. "Yes, but, now it's dark out. And we're in the middle of a forest. It'll be difficult to find out way out here in the dark. I think we should find some place safe, and hunker down for the night." Simon said. 'I agree with Simon." Jeanette said. "Alright, let's go find someplace." Alvin said. They started walking and soon came into a small clearing. "This should do." Alvin said. "Alright, first things first. We're going to need something to eat." "I can fix anything. I just need some ingredients and a fire." "Okay. Somebody go get some firewood and some ingredients." "But only enough to make a small camp fire. I'm not completely sure whether or not building a fire is allowed in this forest." Agent Sterns said. "Speaking of that, if I'm right about where we are, then this forest is called Aokigahara." Simon said. "Oh, great. We're in suicide forest." Agent Sterns said. "Suicide forest?" Brittany asked, clearly a bit intimidated. "Yeah. See, this place has a reputation. For whatever reason, a lot people come here to kill themselves. It's so bad that they have to have annual 'body hunts', just to keep the forest clear of any corpses." 'It's that bad?" Vinny asked, fear entering her voice. "Yeah. That's why we have to keep on our toes. We may have lost our pursuers for now, but if they find us again, and manage to take us out, then when the hunt comes through here, we may be mistaken for suicides and no one would find out the truth about our…" "Don't say it, Sterns!" Alvin cried. 'None of us are going to die, okay? We're just not! We've come too far, been through too much and have too much ahead of us let ourselves get bumped off now. Someday, yeah, we will pass on. That's inevitable. But we're not going today. Not here, not now and not for a long time! And I don't want anyone to think any differently, got it?" The others nodded. "Alright then. Now, Sy, go get some firewood." 'Why me?" "Because you had to bring up the fact that we're in a haunted forest. Now go!" "Fine." "I'll go with you, Simon." Jeanette said. "And I'll go too. I don't know a lot about Japanese things, but I've sort of got a six sense for what you can eat and what you can't eat in a forest. So, I'll go pick the ingredients." Vinny said. 'I'll go with you. Safety in numbers after all." Miss Miller said. "Alright, be safe everyone. Meanwhile, I'll check out the perimeter." Agent sterns said. "And I guess, Britt and I just stay here and uh, 'hold down the fort'." Alvin said. Everyone soon took off. "Hey, Alvin?" Brittany asked. "Yeah?" 'Do you really think this place is haunted? I mean, no one flat out said it was haunted." 'Yeah, but, with all those deaths happening in one place, it would only make sense for there to be ghosts here." "Yeah, I guess your right." "Don't tell me your afraid of ghosts, Britt." "I'm not. Not really anyway." "Then don't sound so scared. Look, if any ghosts, or any of those crazy guys show up, just get behind me. I'll protect you." 'Oh, uh, okay. Thanks, Alvin." Simon and Jeanette soon returned with some firewood. "That didn't take long." Alvin said. "Well, there's a bunch of downed tree limbs not too far from here. Must've gotten blown down by a recent storm or something. Anyway, let's get that fire going." Simon piled up the wood and quickly lit a fire the old fashioned way. "And to think, you've never even been a member of the boy scouts." Alvin kidded. "Whatever. Hmm, do you think we'll need more wood?" "Yeah, probably. I mean, it'd probably be best to have the enough to keep the fire going all night, in case it gets cold tonight or something." "yeah, your right, Alvin. Alright, we'll go get some more. Come on Jeanette." "Right." As Alvin and Brittany watched Simon and Jeanette walk away, Brittany noticed how close Jeanette stood to Simon. This caused the words from her last conversation with Eleanor to ring in her head. She looked over to Alvin, who was now laying down. "Hey, Alvin?" "Yeah?" "Your not sleeping over there, are you?" "No. Couldn't if I wanted to, either. Cause I think laying on a big rock." Alvin rolled over and proved himself right. 'Yup. There it is. Big rock, right there." Alvin then sat up. "Um, Alvin, can, can we talk?" Brittany asked. "Huh? Yeah, sure, I guess. What do you want to talk about?" " 'brrr' it's getting cold. Can we talk by the fire?" "Sure." Alvin and Brittany both got up and sat down beside each other in front of the fire. "Ah, that's better." "So, what did you wanna talk about, Britt?" 'I just want to talk. See, Alvin. My brain's going a million miles a minute right now." "Well, tell me why." "Well, for starters, I'm worried. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. I know I should have faith in you, but I still worry. I worry about myself, about the others, about Ely and Theo, and about you too." "Your worried about me?" "Well, of course. You're my friend, Alvin. I care about you, and you've been so stressed out lately. I can't help but worry about you." "I see. Well, no need to worry about me, Britt. I'm okay. And stop worrying about the others. Their fine. And Theo and Ely? There's as good as saved." "How can you say things like that? Aren't you worried at? Cause you sure don't sound like it. I'm a wreck, with all the worry I've got bottled up inside me, and you sound like everything's going to be just fine." "That's because it is, Britt. Look, of course I'm worried. There'd have to be something wrong with me for me to not be worried. But, you know what I have more of than worry? I have faith. Faith in myself and faith in those around me. You know, I said it before, and I'll say it now. Those idiots messed with the wrong guy. And when I eventually find them, I gonna prove that to them. And I've got a dream team to back me up. I mean, there's Sterns, a crack shot, Miss Miller, who's proven to be a big help in a bunch of different ways when she needs to be, mom, who can make a meal out of anything, and there's Sy and Jean, who I would argue are the two smartest munks on the planet. And, finally there's you, the one I'm glad they gave me first." "Your glad I was first?" "Well, yeah. See, Britt, they could have given me anybody, but I'm glad they chose you, cause, well, you're the only one that really knows how to get under my skin. I mean, everyone else is supportive, and I appreciate it, but, you're the one who just naturally knows how to get me all fired up. So, I know, while I'm gonna give it my shot not to, if I ever drop in the courage or confidence departments, I know you'll know exactly what to say to boost me back up. And, I think that, in a situation like this, that's really important. I guess what I'm saying here, Britt, is that you're the key player to me." "Alvin…." At this moment, Brittany lost control of her emotions and herself. She threw herself into Alvin and kissed him as hard as she could. Alvin eyes naturally widened with surprise. And what surprised him the most was that, not only was Brittany kissing him, but that she looked like she enjoying it. After a few moments, Brittany broke away and then realized what she'd done. She turned away from Alvin, her face turning as red as the fire they sat in front of. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I just lost control there for a second. I'm sorry." "What are you sorry about? That was awesome!" This statement made Brittany blush even harder, but she still said ' you mean, you enjoyed it?' "Of course. What guy in his right mind wouldn't enjoy a kiss like that, from a girl as hot as you?" "You think I'm hot?" "Smokin', Britt. I think your smoking hot. I've always thought you were pretty, and you just got better with age. Now, I think your smoking hot." Brittany blushed furiously. Her entire head felt like it was burning up. She took a moment to gather herself and then turned to face Alvin. 'Alvin?" "Yeah?" "I lied." "Lied? About what?" "I lied when I said I didn't know where that kiss came from. I do know. It came from the heart. Because, well, because, I love you, Alvin." "Wha? A-are you serious?" Brittany nodded. "I was unsure up until now, but now I know. I love you, Alvin. And, I'd like to be your girlfriend. That is, if you'll have me. I mean, with our history, I'd understand if you didn't want me." Alvin took Brittany's hand. "Britt, to be honest, I've kind of wanted to ask you out for a while. It's just that, every time I thought about doing it, something would happen. We'd get into another stupid fight and I'd forget about it. But, it'd always come back. Because, when it comes down to it, Britt, you're the only girl who's really a perfect match for me." "Alvin…" "So, yeah, Brittany. I'll gladly take you as my girl." "Oh, Alvy!" Brittany cried as she threw her arms around Alvin. Unbeknownst to the new couple, Simon and Jeanette had returned a while ago and had watched the whole thing. "It's about time." Jeanette said, smiling happily.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After hanging back for a minute or two, Jeanette couldn't resist the temptation anymore. "Okay, that's long enough. Let's go bug them." Jeanette said happily. Simon nodded. They walked up and, at Jeanette's urging, Simon was the first to speak. "Well, don't you look comfortable?" Alvin and Brittany jumped like they were being shot at. "U-u-uh…How, h-how long have you two been standing there?" Brittany stammered. "Oh, long enough." Jeanette said. She then snickered uncontrollably before blurting out 'And by that, I mean the whole time!" Brittany turned beat red and Alvin was left at a loss for words. "Oh, I wish Eleanor could be here to see this. She'd probably squeal her head off." Jeanette then looked down at her sister. 'Ahem. Sorry, I lost control of myself there for a minute. But, now you see, don't you, Brittany? That Eleanor was right, you see that right?" Brittany looked down for a minute, in order to gather herself, then looked up at Jeanette, with a smile on her face. "What can I say? She was right. I do feel good and, really, it wasn't that hard. She was right." Brittany then took Alvin's hand and held on tightly. Just then, Vinny and Miss Miller returned. "We're back!" Miss Miller called. "Mom, guess what? Brittany and Alvin just became a couple!" Jeanette yelled happily. "What? Really? Is this true, Brittany?" Brittany simply held her hand, still wrapped tightly around Alvin's, up to show her mother the truth. 'Well, I'll be. I never thought I'd live to see the day…wait a second." Miss Miller checked her pulse through her wrist. "Nope, I'm still alive. This is real. Unbelievable, but real. And that's a very good thing. Congratulations you two." Vinny nodded in agreement. "Well, we can talk about m and Brittany's love life more later. Right now, mom, did you find anything we can eat?" "Yes. I hope you like mushrooms, cause that's what I have. I think these are those shitake you hear about." "How are you gonna fix those, Vinny?" Miss Miller asked. 'Guess all can do is roast them over the fire." "Roasted mushrooms. Well, this'll be a first for me." Simon said. "Me too." Jeanette said. "it's probably a first for all of us, but anything's better than nothing right now." Alvin said. Everyone nodded. "Alright, I'll get to cooking then." Vinny headed off and began getting to work on her cooking,. "So, what do we do while we wait for dinner?" Simon asked. "Well…Oh, hey! We never did get that clue off of you, Simon." Alvin said. "Clue?" Jeanette looked on Simon's back. "Here it is on his back." Jeanette removed the paper. "I had no idea that that was there." Simon said. Jeanette handed the paper to Alvin and he read it. It contained the now standard, infuriating message, which succeeded in getting Brittany's blood boiling once again. Once Brittany was calmed down and this process was explained to Simon, Alvin read the clue. "In the land down under, there rises a grand stone. Red as blood and made of sand, it's shadow harbors your next target, whose bond with you runs straight through your bones. Bathed in the color of trees, your target cries out, pleading for you to answer many a plea." "Okay, land down under. That's obviously Australia. Now, where exactly?" Alvin asked. 'A grand stone, red as blood and made of sand… Uluru!" Jeanette said. "Uluru?" Alvin asked. "It used to be called Ayer's rock. It's a massive concentration of sandstone in the outback. Uluru is the traditional name given to it by Pitjantjatjara people that live in the region." "I see. And the clue said the next munk is in the shadow of this rock, so whoever it is, they're somewhere near this rock. Okay, now we know where we need to go in the morning., now let's figure out who we're going after." Alvin said. "Well, it says that your target shares a bone deep connection to you. I'd take that to mean that you share a DNA bond. And the only one left who shares that kind of bond is Theodore." Jeanette said. "And I think your right, Jeanette. After all, it says that the target is 'bathed' in the color of trees. None of us were bark drown, so it must mean green. And Theo wears green." Brittany said. "So, Theo's in Australia. Okay, then. Girls, we're counting on you." Alvin said. "Counting on us for what, Alvy?" Brittany asked. "To help us around Australia. You were born and raised there, right?" "Well, yes to the first part, and for a while on the second. We did most of our growing up in the states. So, we don't know Australia terribly well." Jeanette said. "Don't you remember that, Alvy? We've told you the story." Brittany said. "Oh, that's right. Sorry, I forgot." "It's okay. Your under a lot pressure. It's understandable for you to have a few things slip your mind. So, don't worry about it, leader." Jeanette said. 'Leader?" Alvin asked. "Yes, leader. Might as well call you what you essentially are. Don't you agree, Brittany?" "totally. You're a great leader, Alvy. I mean, after all, you've kept this crew together. You've said and done just the right things, at just the right moments. And, when you boil it down, that's all leadership is. So, I'd say you're a good leader, Alvin." "I agree with the girls. Don't let it go to your head though." Simon said. "Always the downer, eh, Simon? My brother, ladies. Mr. Buzzkill himself." "Now wait a second." "Relax, Sy. I'm just messing with you. You know, to keep the mood light." "Well, does it have to be me you mess with?" "Well, your just an easy target." "That's no excuse!" the group began to laugh at this exchange between the brothers, and eventually, they ended up laughing themselves. 'Man, this makes us look almost normal, doesn't it?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, sure does, babe." Alvin said. "But, still, I can't help but think that this has gotten rather easy all of a sudden. I mean, doesn't it sound like they were basically saying 'here's Theodore, go get him'? I mean, I appreciate it, but it just sounds like they weren't even trying this time around." "Well, hopefully, that just translates to this ending even better than we thought it would." Miss Miller said. 'Yeah, hopefully." Just then, Agent Sterns returned. 'Ah, your all here. Good. I scanned the perimeter and everything seems clear. I think we should still stay here for the night and use the light of day to get out, but it looks like we'll be safe from any enemies." "Great. Now sit down. Mom's getting dinner ready." "Great. What are we having?" "Roasted mushrooms." "Man, I haven't had those in years. Not since I was a kid. My mother used to make those all the time when I was kid." "Well, this'll be a treat for you then, Mister Sterns. And on that note, dinner is served." Vinny said happily. Everyone took a serving of mushrooms and ate happily. The crew informed Sterns that they'd figured that Theodore was the next munk to be rescued and they knew where he was. "Well, that's good." "Yeah, now, can we let Lance know or do these receivers not have enough range?" Alvin asked. "I've already told Lance that we'll be meeting up with him in the morning. He's laying low until then. You can tell him that information when we meet up." "Okay." Meanwhile, on a remote island. 'Well, mother, what do you think of their progress?" "It's impressive, but what about ours?" "It's working out just fine. I even took the liberty of changing Simon's clue, to make it easer." "But, won't that lead them home sooner and take away our cover sooner?" "No worries, mother. I've placed men in Australia. If we feel that we need more time, I can have them remotely drug the munks, and keep them secured for a while that way." "You've thought this through quite well, haven't you, Sam?" "Yes, and all in the name of the great return of the Vorsteins."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, the gang rose at ten till twelve, smothered their fire, said a quick prayer for a continued safe journey and gave thanks to God for protecting them through the night. Afterwards, they gathered their things and headed back to the plane. "Thank God you guys are okay." Agent Lance said. "Yeah, thank God. I was scared there for a while, but the big man upstairs got us through it just fine." Brittany said. Agent Lance nodded. "So, did you get the clue from Simon?" "Yeah, and we've already figured it out." Alvin said. "Great. Where are we headed?" "Australia. As close to Ayer's rock as possible, preferably." "Got it. Go buckle up. I'll get the plane ready." The gang headed in and buckled up. Soon enough, Agent Lance had the plane taxiing down the run way. "Hang on, Theo. We're going to save you." Simon said. "Just sit tight, baby bro." Alvin said. The plane took off and headed for Australia. Hours later, they landed and ran to the nearest car depot. A strange thing happened in the car depot. The longer the two chipettes listened to an Australian speak, the more they talked in the accent. "Heh. Seems you can take the girls out of Australia, but you can't take the Australia out of the girls. Their inner Australians are waking up.' Alvin joked. 'It sure looks that way." Simon agreed. Suddenly, Brittany came up to them. 'Sterns got the car. He's getting it gassed up right now. Are you ready to go?" She asked, in a now very thick accent. "Uh, Britt?" Alvin asked. "Hmm?" "Your accent?" "Oh, yeah. That's weird, huh? I can't stop talking like this, and yet, I don't remember having an accent when I was last here, when I was little. What's going on?" "Well, like Alvin already said, perhaps your inner Australian is waking up. It's been dormant all these years, but exposure to the atmospheric conditions of Australia woke it back up." "Hmm, well, I guess no matter how much I love the states and how much I act like a Cali-girl, I'm still an aussie at heart, huh?" "Britt, babe, I'm telling you, it's no act. There's no doubt you're a Cali-girl." Alvin said. "But, my accent.." "Let's just say you're a California girl, with an Australian heart." "Okay. I like that actually. He-he…Uh, hey, where did Jeanette go?" "She's over there by the maps." Simon pointed out. "Oh, I see her. She's probably looking for maps on the outback. Not a bad idea. Hey, Jean. Let me help!" Brittany ran off to help Jeanette search for maps. "Hey, Alvin?" Simon asked. "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Why did you take the time to talk to Brittany just now?" "Why? Cause she's my girl, man. What more reason do I need? I mean, if it'd been Jeanette instead of Brittany, wouldn't you have taken time to talk to her?" "Well, yes, but, honestly, I was expecting you to take off towards the car, regardless of how much gas it had in the tank, the minute Brittany said that Sterns had the car." "I see. Well, to be honest, Sy, I did have another reason." "What was it?" "It was for Brittany's sake." "Her sake?" "Yeah, her sake. See, Sy, I don't know if you heard everything she said but, Britt didn't just tell me she loved me and become my girlfriend last night. Before all that, she told me how scared she was. She had this freaked out look on her face. I'd never seen her with that kind of look on her face before. And, I never want to see it again. I don't want to see that look on any girl ever again, but especially not Britt. So, anything I can do, to distract her from any worries she might still have, to keep her from sliding into another full blown meltdown, I'll do it." "And you decided that before she confessed to you, right?" "Yeah." "Well then what you were doing was using distraction to provide positive reinforcement. That's a sign of a good leader. Your shaping up to be a pretty good leader, Alvin." "Well, thanks for saying that, Sy. But, all of this, everything I've been doing up until now, has been because I thought it was the right thing to do. I'm not trying to be any kind of leader. If anything, I'm just trying to be the guy who pieces our lives back together and gets us back to some kind of normalcy. That's all." "…Wow." "What?" "Um, who are you and what have you done with my brother Alvin?" "What are you talking about, Sy?" "I'm sorry. It's just that, I never thought I'd ever hear something that sounded so mature from you. I mean, you've kind of always been a little bit childish. You have to admit that." "Yeah, I guess I do. But, right now, there's no place for that kind of thing, right? No room for the old Alvin. I guess, along the way, I've had to become a whole new Alvin, to be able to pull this off. A wiser Alvin. A stronger Alvin. I've had to become a better me, because the situation demands it. Because my friends and family need it." "Wow, Alvin. That's more insight from you in under a minute than I thought I'd ever see during an entire life time." 'Yeah, whatever." Just then, Sterns came in to tell everyone that car was ready to go. "Okay. Let's rock!" Brittany shouted. They quickly loaded into the car and headed into the outback. "Okay, if I'm following this map right then, if we just keep going this way, then we should reach Uluru in no time flat." Jeanette said, her Australian accent now very thick. "Alright." Sterns said from the front seat. Alvin watched all the plants and trees fly by the window. "This place would be so cool to explore." He said out loud. "Another thing we have to put on the list." Brittany said, over hearing him. "Yeah." "But, first things first, we have to go on a date when this is all over. Okay, Alvy?" "Fine by me, Britt. And you can pick the place." "Great. Thanks, Alvin." She said, while sliding across the seat. She slid right up to Alvin and laid her head on his shoulder. "For a girl that was unsure of her feelings until yesterday, she's playing the girlfriend role awfully well." Jeanette thought as she watched this. The crew eventually arrived at the rock. "Okay. Theo's around here somewhere. Fan out and find him." Alvin commanded. The group did as told and it ended up the team of Miss miller and Vinny who found Theodore. "We found him!" They called. The others came running. "Hang on, Theo. We're gonna get you out of here. Just let me untie this." Alvin said, as he began to get to work on Theodore's restraints. Meanwhile, at the Interpol headquarters of California. "Miss Buxley, can you please call up Agent Jackson and then come in here?" Jamal asked over his intercom. "Of course, sir." Miss Buxley called back. She called up Agent Jackson came in and together, he and Miss Buxley entered into Jamal's office. Unfortunately, Miss Buxley didn't close the door all the way. As Jamal revealed that he was ready to begin tracking down the suspected leak, a certain man happened to be walking past the office and overheard. "Uh-oh!" He immediately ran to the bathroom and pulled out a small black phone and called up his boss, Samuel Vorstein. "They're on to me. Do something!" "Okay, just sit tight. I have an idea." Sam called up another of his subordinates, who happened to be posted in a very specific place in Australia. "Our mole's about to be blown out of his hole. Implement the plan." The man grabbed a bundle of strings by his foot and pulled on them. Suddenly, a series of clicks could be heard and numerous small darts came flying out of a bush, at the munks. None of the crew saw it coming and they were all struck down. "It's done, sir. Now what?" "Do they have any transceivers on them?" "Yes sir." "Then pick one up and tell whoever picks up exactly what I tell you." The man did as told and Lance, who picked up the transmission, relayed the message to Jamal. "Wait, what happened?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Location: Chipmunks plane

"Exactly what I said happened, sir. A man just contacted me on Alvin's communicator and told me that the vorsteins were several steps ahead of us and that they knew that you knew that there was a leak. He said that, if you really want to ensure the munks safety, you should abandon your search for their mole. Leave him be, he said, and they won't hurt the munks. They'll leave them alone and let them sleep off the tranquilizer they just got shot with. But, if they get a single word that your still on the hunt, they'll kill them." "Blast it all! They're holding the munks hostage. I knew this was a mistake! Their just kids! But, Alvin wouldn't back down…Alright, Alright. Let's get a hold of ourselves. Okay, Lance. Here's what I want you to do. You brought some regular clothes, didn't you?" "Yes sir." "Okay, change into the most average looking clothes you've got. Make yourself look like your basic tourist. By the way, you've never left the plane, right?" "No sir. Never." "So no one, except for those on the plane, have seen your face?" "That's correct sir." "Okay then, with that and the clothes, if we play this right, you should look like a tourist." "I think I know where this is going, sir. You want me to disguise myself as a tourist, then get a car, then drive out to the munks location and rescue them." "That's right. If we play this right, you should look like a tourist who just happens to stumble upon them. That should keep any further attacks at bay." "Okay, sir. Should I contact the local authorities or the local Interpol branch and ask for assistance?" "If they've infiltrated us, they may have infiltrated other branches as well. No, I think we need to play this one close to the vest, if you know what I mean." 'I do, sir. I'll get right on it." 'Good. Take your gun, but be sure to hide it." 'Of course sir. But, what are you going to do about the leak? We can't just let it keep going." "You let me worry about that. You just worry about finding the munks." "Yes sir. Goodbye." Agent Lance quickly changed into his disguise and headed out, being sure to lock up the plane as he left. The last thing they needed right now, was somebody from the Vorsteins' forces breaking into the plane and trashing it. He quickly obtained a car and rode off. He drove to the last known location of the munks. To his surprise, he found that they were still there. He was sure that he was going to have to scour the outback for them. But, none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that he got everyone to safety. "Hang on everybody. I'm gonna get you out of here." Lance set about loading everyone into the car. Once he was done, he then momentarily wondered what to do about the car Agent Sterns had already gotten. "I wish I had some tow rope. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to tell the car company folks that they're car is out here. Now, I need a good story to tell them. Let's see, hmmm…" In this brief moment of contemplation, Lance let his guard down. And, in this moment, Lance failed to notice two people, one man and one woman, on motorbikes come riding up. "Hey, look. Who's that guy?" One man asked the woman. "Not a clue. But, you know what the boss said. If anybody shows up, treat them like Interpol. And you know what that means." "We take him out." "Exactly. But, try not to take this one out too fast, okay? I wanna have some serious fun. It's been a while since I've really cut loose, and there's some new stuff that I've learned that I wanna try out." "Man, you are one twisted Sheila. But, mum always said 'treat the women in your life with generosity'. So, I'll be sure to leave enough in him for you to have your fun." 'Oh, goody-goody. This gonna be great. Let's go." The man then floored his bike and charged at Lance. The sound of the bike's engine approaching alerted lance. He spun around and jumped out of the way. As he rode up, the woman rode up and leaped from her bike. As the bike rode off on it's own, the woman went crashing into Lance, knocking him to the ground. She then began to strike Lance in various places, as rapidly as she could. She wouldn't give him a chance to knock her off of himself. Her hands were shaped like blades, so every strike was like a dull knife being jabbed into Lance. After receiving six stinging blows, Lance finally forced the woman off of him. He quickly climbed to his feet and prepared himself for a fight. As he did so, he saw the man ride up along side the woman, stop the bike and get off. "Are you ready?" The woman asked. "Always. But you know, since you've already gotten started, while you don't start the second charge?" "Gladly!" the woman formed her hands into 'blades' again and charged at Lance. Lance quickly sized up his opponents, as he had been trained to do. "Okay, by the look of things, she's fast and he's strong. And that's a potent combination, without a doubt. But, still, they don't stand a chance. Because while they're one or the other, I'm both." What neither of the attackers knew about agent Lance was the little known fact that he was a black belt in Muay Thai, a powerful martial art from Thailand. This art used the knees and elbows, instead of the hands and feet, for delivering powerful blows. On top of his chosen arts' strong attacks, Lance had trained extensively to make each of his attacks be not only powerful, but fast as well. Effectively, he was Sterns' polar opposite. Where Sterns' strength and speed laid in his marksmanship and the speed of the bullet, Lance's was in his hand-to-hand skills. As the woman neared him, Lance stepped off to the side, and let her rush right past him. As she passed, he spun around and caught her in the back with a strong elbow strike. This sent her face first into the ground. The woman bounded up. "What the heck was that?" "That's Muay Thai. This guy knows Muay Thai!" the man yelled. "Really? Well, then this gonna be more fun than we thought, huh?" "Yeah!" "You two sound excited. I'll bet you love to fight, don't you?" "We're addicted to it." The woman said sadistically. "I see. Well, allow me to cure you of your addiction." "Go ahead and try!" Both people shouted as the rushed Agent Lance. Soon, Lance found himself fully engaged in a two on one fight. However, despite the couples' love of fighting, the fight was over in mere moments. With a strong knee to the chest of the man and elbow strike to the woman's, it was over. Then, to be sure they wouldn't get back up, Lance walked over to the car and took Stern's tranq gun from him. He then shot both the man and the woman with the tranquilizer darts. Within moments, they were unconscious. Then, as if they were letting the fight happy couple take over the unconscious front, Agent Sterns and the munks began to wake up. Soon, they opened their eyes and somehow managed tog et out of the car and stand up. "Ug, why's everything so blurry? Don't tell me my eyes are going bad like Simon's." Alvin said. "Take it easy everybody. Your just starting to come off the effects of some kind of sedative. Your probably going to be a bit off for a while." Agent Lance said. "Is that you Lance? What are you doing here?" Sterns asked. 'Well, it's like this." Lance explained everything that had happened to the groggy group. As he did so, their condition improved. By the time he finished, their eye site was alright again. "So, wait a second. You're a martial arts master, yet you stay with the plane. What's up with that?" Alvin asked. "Well, somebody has to guard the plane. And besides, a bullet is faster than any fist, any day. And, when your guarding someone, you need all the speed you can get." "Well, okay, I guess that makes sense. Alright. Everyone's okay, right?" "Relatively." Simon said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Good enough for me. Alright, now, where's that clue?" "Here it is, on the back of Theo's shoulder. Here, I'll get it." Brittany took a step forward and nearly fell over. "Whoa!" She cried as she caught herself. "Britt, are you okay?" "Yeah. I just got really dizzy all of sudden." "I told you, that sedative is still working it's way out of your bodies. Seems like walking is still out of the question." "So, we're okay as long as we stand still?" "Seems to be the case. But, don't worry. I'll get the clue and read it for you." Lance and did as promised. "How did I not feel that back there?" Theodore asked as he saw the note being pulled back from shoulder. "Who knows? Seems the Vorsteins just have a way with placing notes on peoples' bodies without them feeling them." Lance said "Wait, Vorsteins? As in Claus and Claudia? They're behind this?" Theodore asked. 'You didn't get around to explaining this to him yet, did you?" Lance asked. "Didn't get the chance." Alvin responded. "I see. Well, would you like to take a moment to do so, before I read the clue?" "Sure. Okay, Theo, listen up." Alvin quickly gave Theodore the rundown. "And that's it. You got?" "Yeah, I think so." "Good. Okay, Lance. Read the note." "And skip the part where they 'congratulate' us." Brittany said. "Yeah, just read the clue. It's always at the bottom of the page." Alvin said. "Alright. Here goes. 'Though the colors of Christmas should never part, once lost, they're difficult to find unless you follow your heart. To find the end to this chase, you must go to the islands of the yellow bird and then find the base.'" "Alright, It's time to break it down." Simon said. 'Right, but, I think this one breaks our mold. I mean, it talks the color first, instead of the location." Brittany said. "They're probably just trying to mess with us. But, we've come too far to be fooled. So, let's just figure this out and be on our way." Alvin said. 'Right, Alvy." "Did Britt just call Alvin 'Alvy'?" Theodore asked. "We'll explain that later, Theo. Right now, We need to focus on the clue. Okay, let's see. The color is obvious. It's green, cause that's what Eleanor wears and she's all that's left. Now, let's see if we can figure out the location." "Well, the line about the islands sounds like a good place to start." Miss Miller said. "Hmm, islands of the yellow bird, what are those?" Brittany asked. "I think it's talking about the canary islands." Jeanette said. "Exactly what I was thinking, Jeanette." Simon said. "How do you know it's the canary islands, dear?" Vinny asked "I know because I know what the bird looks like. A typical canary is a small bird, with yellow feathers. And the islands in the clue where called the islands of the yellow bird.. Now, the question is, if the Canary Islands are where we need to go, then where on the islands do we have to go?" "Well, is there a base of any kind on the islands?" Brittany asked. "Yes, there is. It's an old navy base called Leone Airfield. My grandfather was stationed there in world war two." Sterns said. "Wait a minute, don't you mean an air force base?" Brittany asked. "No, this one was for the Navy. The navy does more with planes than you think, Brittany. Haven't you ever seen those planes taking off from the decks of those carriers on TV?" "Oh, yeah. I have. And they have them on land too? "Yes, but, this one wasn't used much. They had a lot of problems with it. So, it fell out of favor. Now, it sits abandoned for the most part." "What do you mean for the most part?" Jeanette asked. "Well, some houses and two schools have been built near the old runway, but I'm sure there's still plenty of places you could hide someone there. So that's where we need to go once we're cured." "Alright, that's the plan then." Alvin said. "Hang on just a bit longer, Ely. We're coming for you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as the munks and agent Sterns could walk with out stumbling again, everyone loaded into the two cars and drove back into town. They soon made their way back to plane. As Lance went to make the flight checks, Sterns picked up the satellite phone. "We should call the chief and let him know everything is okay." "Good idea. You remember the speed dial number, right?" Lance asked. "Easily. It's one." Sterns hit one and then hit send. Jamal soon picked up on the other end of the line. "Sir, it's me, Sterns. I'm just calling you to let you know that we're alright and we're getting ready to head to the location of the chipmunk." "No, your not." "Come again, sir?" "You heard me Sterns. I want you all back here now." "But, sir.." "But, nothing, Sterns! This was a mistake from the beginning. What in the world were we thinking? We're lucky you didn't get hurt. Enough's enough. You lot are coming home now." "But, sir, we've just got…" "I don't care Sterns!" "That Jamal?" Sterns heard. He turned to see Alvin standing behind him. "Yeah." "He given ya a hard time?" "Well…" "Gimme the phone." Alvin said, sticking out his hand. Sterns shrugged and handed Alvin the phone. "Jamal, it's me, Alvin." "Alvin? What happened to…never mind. Listen, you kids are coming home." "First of all, we're not kids. We're teenagers. We're three years off being legal adults. And secondly, no way are we coming home. We've come too far. Been through too much. And to top it off, we've only got one munk left. All we have to do is rescue Eleanor and we're done." "I don't care, Alvin. All I care about is that your safe." "Well, you can stop caring. We're safe." "No your not. So long as your still out there, your not safe." "Well, isn't that the case everywhere? I mean, nowadays, isn't it dangerous to just walk outside?" "Well, granted that might be true, but still." "Look, Jamal, I told you I was doing this, come hell or high water. Right now, I don't care what you have to say. I'm going to rescue Eleanor, no matter what you do." "What if I told Lance and Sterns to bring you home?" "I'd stop them. They're likable guys, but if they try to stop me, try to get in my way, I'll move them. I'll do whatever I have to do to rescue Eleanor. Like I said before, I'll take on all of Interpol and the army if need be. Nothing is going to stop me from getting the last of my friends back. Nothing. So, you might as well give the go ahead, cause we're gonna go anyway. You can arrest me if you want when we get back, but I'm going to go get Eleanor." "Alvin…'sigh' I know I'm going to regret this, but, if your that serious, and you really are as close as you say, then I guess I don't really have a choice. Go ahead and rescue Eleanor, but head right home after that." "Yes sir. Talk to you later." Alvin hung up the phone. 'Alright, let's get going guys. Eleanor's waiting for us." Alvin then walked out of the cockpit and into the cabin. "Have you ever seen someone talk to the chief like that before?" Sterns asked Lance. "Never. That Alvin, he's something else." Meanwhile, Alvin was walking past Brittany, who had overheard everything Alvin had said to Jamal. "Alvin, I heard what you said. That was.." "Oh that? Ah, it's nothing. It's just that, I promised that I'd get everyone back and nothing would stop me. And I'm still planning on making good on that. Now, everybody take your seats. We're about to take off, and Lance'd better take us to the Canary islands!" Alvin said, loud enough for Agent Lance to hear in the cockpit. The munks were soon off. Meanwhile, back at Interpol headquarters, Jamal hung his head. Here he was, the chief of an entire division of Interpol, and he'd just lost an argument with a fifteen year old. "I don't know how mister Seville has done it all these years. Oh well, I can't let this bother me. I have more important things to do." "Sir?" Jamal looked up. Miss Buxley stood at the door. "Oh, Miss Buxley, please come in and shut the door behind you." "Yes sir." Miss Buxley did as told. "Make sure it's shut good and tight. My gut's just telling me that our traitor must've overheard us talking about him and he called in help from his bosses to throw us off again." "Yes, I thought so too sir. I mean, as I'm sure you'd agree, it just seemed to unlikely that the munks would be attacked a moment or so after we talked last." "Exactly, Miss Buxley. Exactly. So, that door's secure, right?" "Locked up tight, sir." "Good. Now, do you need something?" "Yes sir. I wanted you to know that Agent Jackson and myself have taken the liberty of beginning to track down the Vorsteins' informant." "But, that man told Lance…" "I know, sir. But, we've been careful not to let anyone catch on. We've been putting our acting skills to the test, trying to act like it's business as usual, while we're making progress towards capturing the target. And, we've succeeded, I think." "Really? How so?" "Well, we went back and reviewed the security tapes. Everyone is accounted for, except one person." "And who's that?" "Agent Ronald Peterson." "Ronald?" "Yes sir. The tapes show him wandering the halls and then, about the time that we were in your office, he wanders by and then suddenly runs off to the bathroom. He doesn't come out for several minutes. Now, either he suddenly got hit with a strong call of nature, or he was taking advantage of the fact there's no security cameras in the bathroom, in order to make a phone call." "I can't believe Ronald could be the leak. I was planning on making him the fourth member of our group. But, I can't deny the evidence you've collected." "Is it enough to at least hold him for questioning, sir?" "Yes, I believe so, why?" "Because Agent Jackson is out hunting him down, right now." "I see. Well, good work, Miss Buxley. You know, you'd make a fine agent." "Well, thank you sir. I'll think about it. Now, should we get moving? Agent Jackson might need help." "Yes, let' go." Suddenly, Miss Buxley phone rang. "Hello?" 'Babs, it's Rick. Listen, he's on the move. Ronny's running." "Okay, where's he headed?" "Towards the parking lot. I'm hot on his trail." "Alright. I'm with the chief. We'll be right there! 'Got it! Get back here, you back stabbing bastard!" Miss Buxley hung up her hone. "That was agent Jackson. He said that Ron's on the run. He's chasing him and their headed towards the parking lot." "Alright, let's move! If we hurry, we can cut him off!" Jamal and Miss Buxley darted through the halls. By taking some strategic short cuts, they managed to catch Agent Peterson right at his car. Jamal pulled his gun and pointed it at Agent Peterson. "Going somewhere, Ron?" He asked. Agent Peterson looked back to see Agent Jackson behind him, with his gun pointed in the same way as Jamal. He realized that he was trapped and then lowered his head and put his hands up. Agent Jackson subdued Agent Peterson and handcuffed him. They then brought the traitor Inside and put him in an interrogation room. Soon, one of their top interrogators arrived and got to work. As expected, it took the interrogator a while to break Agent Peterson. He was a trained Interpol agent after all. However, after about an hour, he began releasing information about the Vorsteins' operation. Apparently, everything that had happened up until now was all a part of a grand plan to collect the Vorsteins' secret stashes of cash and diamonds, in order for them to get their smuggling business up and running again, without detection. "So, kidnapping the munks and putting them through all of this was just a distraction. A means of keeping our eyes from looking in the right direction. And, darn it, it worked. We haven't been able to do much of anything in the case of actually locating the Vorsteins. We've been too busy with the kidnappings. Dang it all!" Jamal cried, while pounding his fist on a table. He and Miss Buxley were seated behind a table, on the other side of the two way mirror that connected their room to the interrogation room. "I remember that he volunteered to be part of the team that went to the chipmunks house. Now I see why. Part of his duties must've been to make sure that Alvin went on his mission." Miss Buxley said. "And then he was to keep an eye on us. To let the Vorsteins know if we came up with anything on them." Jamal said. "But, I don't understand why." Miss Buxley said. That answer came soon enough. "I did it for power." The heard Agent Peterson admit. "For power?" The Interrogator asked. "That's right. Power. I mean, do you know how long I've been working here? Twenty years. Twenty years and I've never even gotten an interview or a review for a promotion or a raise. My wife is pregnant for the third time, and we're expecting triplets. Add that to our other two kids and that's five hungry mouths, all under the age of five, to feed. Not to mention cloth, buy toys for, prepare futures for, etcetera, etcetera. And though I get paid more than the average Joe, even my government agent paycheck is taxed to it's limit with all that pressure. I needed more. A lot more. That's when I was approached by a young man." "Did this young man work for the Vorsteins?" "Work for them? He's related to them. He told me his name Samuel Vorstein, and that he was Claudia Vorstein's second and youngest son." "What did this Samuel look like?" "You want me to tell everything, huh?" "Please, Ronald. We're trying to help you here. Trying to keep your family out of as much trouble as we can." "Shouldn't have brought up my family. Now your going to keep using them against me. 'sigh' Fine. He was about my height, with really light blonde hair. And he had this really smart tone in his voice." "That's exactly how the guards at Claudia' prison described the man that broke her out of jail." Jamal said. "Her own son busted her out." Miss Buxley said. The interrogation went on for a while. Agent Peterson revealed all he knew. However, after he had been in the room for an hour and a half. Agent Peterson suddenly developed a very dark look about his face. He looked straight at the two way mirror. "I know your back there, chief. I know you can hear me. I want you to know that your wasting your time interrogating me. I'm a little fish. I don't know a whole lot. And besides, you've got other things to worry about. Like the chipmunks. Your probably wondering why I said that. Well, here's why. I know one last thing about the Vorsteins, and it's this. You see, Claus and Claudia do actually want their revenge on them. And they plan to eliminate them personally on the Canary islands, at Leone airfield, because at that point, they'll have served their purpose and then all that's left is tie up the loose ends. If you want to save them, you'd better hurry. I'd start running if I was you, chief." Jamal immediately pulled out his cell and called Agent Lance on the satellite phone. Agent Lance tried to reach their communicators, but couldn't get a response. And so, he hurried to the airfield, taking the satellite phone with him. 'Hurry, Lance. You have to warn them!" Jamal cried over the phone. Agent Lance stopped running once he reached the airfield. 'Uh, sir. I think they already know." Before Agent lance stood the chipmunks, with Eleanor relatively safely in tow. And in front of them stood Claus and Claudia and what looked like a small army of mercenaries. "Hello, Alvin. Long time no see." Claudia said. Alvin's fist clenched and shook violently. "Claudia…Oh, I've been waiting for this. Your going to pay for this, you psycho freaks! Come on! Let's do this!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alvin shot towards the Vorsteins before any of his family could stop him. He was immediately stopped by a crowd of the Vorsteins henchmen. Alvin immediately began fighting them, throwing punches and kicks in all directions. As she watched Alvin fight, Brittany thought "Where'd he learn to fight like that?" She then shook her head, for she realized that, as good of an effort as Alvin was putting up, he couldn't possibly take on all of the thugs himself. "Let's go, guys! This is our fight too!" She cried before charging into the fight herself. Left with not much else in the way of ideas, the rest of the munks charged in, along with Sterns. Not being able to fight, Miss Miller and Vinny slipped off behind a building, and tried to sneak around the back of the Vorsteins so they could ambush them. Meanwhile, the Vorsteins laughed to themselves. "They'll never make it to us." Claudia laughed. "But it sure is fun to watch them try." Claus added. "Mother, come in." Claudia heard on the headset she had on. "I'm here, darling. What is it?" "Are you done with the munks yet? Our plane's loaded with the last of the money, so I'm ready to go. Are you?" "Oh, not yet, sweetheart. I want to enjoy this moment slowly. So this may take some time. Can you be patient?" "Yeah, I guess. I can do anything if it's for you, mom." "Good. That's my boy." Claudia switched off her headset. "I'm loving this so much." She said. At this point, Lance had joined in the battle. The battle raged on for ten minutes. Finally, the munks began making headway, knocking a lot of the goons out along the way. This honestly surprised Claus and Claudia. As they began to edge their way closer, the munks noticed Claus and Claudia beginning to back off. "Look, they're scared of us! Keep going!" Brittany yelled. Claudia gritted her teeth in anger upon hearing this. "I don't fear anybody! Especially not some punk kids!" Claudia then stepped up and pulled a gun from her pocket. "If you want something done right, do it yourself!" She then aimed the gun at Brittany's head. "Die!" She yelled. Just then, a shot rang out and the gun was shot out of Claudia's hand. Claudia looked up to see Sterns stood poised with his tranq gun. "Over my dead body!" He yelled. "Fine then! Boys, double pay to whoever brings me his corp…" Claudia was cut off by a knee to gut, delivered by Alvin. Alvin had finally broken through the crowd and got to the Vorsteins just seconds ago, and Claudia in her anger hadn't noticed. "Why you little!" Claus yelled as he helped Claudia stay upright. "Normally, it's against my policies to hit women, but I'll make an exception here. And don't think I forgot about you, Claus. Now, who wants to be first?" Claus charged at Alvin. Alvin ducked Claus's wild swing and elbowed him in the ribs. "Agh!" Claus cried. "That's for kidnapping my family!" Alvin then kicked Claus's feet out from under him. "And that's for coming up with this messed up game!" Alvin yelled while kicking Claus in the ribs. "And this is for…" Alvin stopped short as he had been tackled from behind by Claudia. "Now I can finally have my fun!" She cried. But before she could fire a single punch, Vinny and Miss miller tackled her from behind. As this was imitating how he had just been knocked down, and the fact that it was by his mother and family friend, Alvin smiled. "No one hurts my baby!" Vinny yelled as she fired a powerful punch into Claudia's face. This knocked her out cold. "Wow. Go mom!" Alvin cried. He then rapidly got up and finished off Claus. At this moment, conveniently enough, the other munks and agents finished off the goons. Brittany then walked up and kicked Claudia in the ribs several times. At this time, Sam appeared to check on his mother. Horrified by what he saw, he ran up and slugged Brittany in the face, knocking her out the way. "Stay away from my mother, you freaks!" Sam yelled. "That voice. I know that voice. He was one of the people who brought me here." Eleanor said. "And he called Claudia his mom." Jeanette said. "That's Samuel Vorstein. He's Claudia's son and broke the other two out of prison." agent Lance said. "So all of this is your fault!" Alvin yelled.' "What of it, pipsqueak?" "Pipsqueak? I'm only an inch or two shorter than you!" "Not from where I'm standing." Alvin then noticed that Sam was standing on a slight hill. "Get off your perch and let's see how we stack up then." Alvin said. "Fine." Sam got down to Alvin's level. Sure enough, Alvin's eyes were dead even with Sam's mouth. "See, I told you." Alvin said. "What's Alvin doing?" Brittany wondered. "Is he trying to distract this guy so he can sneak attack him? Yeah, that's got to be it." She thought. Then Brittany saw Sam make the worst mistake of his life. He flipped Alvin's precious hat off of his head and trampled it into the ground. Suddenly, Alvin's eyes lit up with rage. "Ooo. Now you've done it." Eleanor said. "I'll pray for you." Jeanette said. "What are you twits talking about?" Sam asked. "They're talking about the fact that I'm gonna send you to hell, you bastard! Nobody does that to my hat and lives!" Alvin cried before tackling Sam to the ground and beginning to pummel him. Heavy blow after heavy blow landed on Sam's face. Sam finally managed to shove Alvin off of him and then got up and took off running. He was afraid that Alvin would live up to that hell statement. "Screw this! I don't need this!" "Get back here, you wuss!" Alvin cried. Alvin ran as fast as he could, which was surprisingly fast, and inevitably caught up to Sam. Once he did, he leaped into the air and slammed his fist into the side of Sam's head on the way down. After catching Sam with the strongest right hook he'd ever thrown, Alvin again knocked Sam down and began pummeling him again. Finally, Sterns and Lance ran over and pulled Alvin off of Sam. Immediately afterwards, Sterns shot Sam with his tranq gun and just like that, the last Vorstein was captured. Sterns yanked the unconscious Sam up by the arm. "Let's get these three on the plane." Sterns called to Vinny and Miss Miller. Vinny and Miss Miller nodded and picked up the other two Vorstein's. "Hey Carl." Lance said. "What Mark?" Sterns answered. "I see a plane just down the way. Think that's theirs?" "Probably. Better put an impound on it. We don't have time to search it." "Right. I'll make the call once we're back on the plane." And with that the crew made their way back to their own plane. Once the Vorstein's were in restraints and the local police were impounding the Vorstein's plane, they headed home. Brittany figured was the time for Alvin to get some real sleep. "Alvin?" "Yeah, Britt?" Brittany squeezed Alvin's neck. "Ow, what's that for?" "Darn it. It didn't work." "What didn't work?" "I was trying to do the ninja, neck pinch knockout thing I saw on TV. It was supposed to put you to sleep, cause you sure need it." "I'm fine, Britt. Really. Never felt better really. You gotta believe me." "Alvin, believe me, I want to. I know I've learned a lot about how strong you are. Your actually a lot more powerful than I ever gave you credit for. But, well, your not superhuman, or super chipmunk rather, and even superman gets tired." "I think Britt's just saying she's worried about you, Alvin. Like a good girlfriend should be." Jeanette said. "Wait, girlfriend? Britt's Al's girl now? When did that happen?" Eleanor asked. "A few days ago. Look Al, just do us all a favor and get some rest. Britt's not the only one worried about you." "Okay, fine. Whatever you say, Jean." With that, Alvin closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hours later, the munks plane landed at JFK airport. This airport was chosen due to the fact that it was the one with the most security. Brittany shook Alvin to wake him. "Wake up, Alvin." "Erm…Huh?" "We're back home in the states." "Really? Cool. Where are we?" "JFK airport." "JFK, huh? Well, guess that's fitting." "Yeah, sure is. This is where we landed when we got back from our trip around the world, if I remember right." "Yeah, it was. Plus, it's one of the more secure airports in the country." Brittany nodded, then said 'So, did that nap help?' "Yeah, a little." "Good. Glad to hear it. Hmm, well, i guess we'd better get off the plane." "Yeah. It's time to send the Vorstein's back to jail." The munks disembarked, with Sterns and Lance carrying the Vorstein's over their shoulders. They quickly handed them over to the waiting authorities. As the cops began to drag her off to the squad car, Claudia woke up and quickly realized what was going on. She then began screaming her head off.

Present time

"Man, we went through a lot." Alvin said out loud. "We sure did. There were some good things that happened, and there was a lot of bad, but everything was memorable in it's own way." Brittany said. "Yeah. Heh, guess this'll make one heck of a story to tell our kids someday, right?" "Yeah, I guess. I just hope we remember all of the details when that time comes. Relatively speaking, this is a good story and I'd hate to leave anything out." "Don't worry, Britt. I'm pretty sure it's impossible for us to forget anything about this adventure." "Yeah, I guess your right. Hmm, do you think our future kids will be like what we saw in Simon's time machine all those years ago?" "Who can say? The future isn't set in stone." "I wouldn't say that that's entirely the case, Alvin." Alvin heard. Alvin and Brittany turned to see Jamal, who had been waiting at the airport for them, leading the rest of the crew heading towards them. "Some things in the future are set in stone. Like the fact that I will see to it that the Vorstein's never escape again." "Yeah, you better. Cause, despite what I told Claudia, I don't really wanna have to go through this again. If I have to, so help me Jamal, the first butt I kick will be yours." "Understood, Alvin. But I assure you, it won't happen." "Good." "So, what do we do now?" Theodore asked. "Well, now we should take your statements about what happened." Jamal said. "Do we have to? Cause I was thinking you put us back on the plane and send us home already." "Tell you what. Let's kill two birds with one stone. We can get your statements on the plane ride home." "Good enough for me. Let' go." The munks called Dave to let him know that they were on they're way home, then they were on their way. A few hours later, the munks landed in L.A. Jamal then took them home. "Alright, here you are. Home sweet home." "thanks for the ride, J." Alvin said. "Hey, I should be thanking you." "I think we all should." Brittany said. "Maybe. Well, it's getting late, so I'm heading home. So long." "See ya." "Well, girls, it's time to say goodnight. You can see the boys again later." Miss Miller said. "Good night guys…Hey, why don't we go on a triple date this weekend?" Brittany said. "A triple?" Simon asked. 'Yeah. All three couples together. Come on, guys. There's only a little bit of summer vacation left." 'Well, alright, let's do it." "Great. Well, see you later." The girls and miss miller then left. "Mom, do you wanna stay with us tonight?" Theodore asked. 'Sure, sweet heart." "Great. Well, come on. Let's go to bed." "Sounds good to me. 'sigh' Finally, we're home."


End file.
